Mega Man ZX Chronicles
by MetalSonic30
Summary: [ONHOLD B/C MEGAMAN NEO] Vent and Aile, wielders of Biometals Model X and Model Z, have their hands pretty tied! Mega Man Neo, the fusion between human Rokku and ancient robot revived as Reploid, Mega Man, are new allies and they are pretty special! Join Vent and Aile as they encounter many conflicts while learning about themselves, fighting new enemies and gaining new allies! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - Slither Inc Ruins

Mega Man ZX Chronicles

Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom's Mega Man ZX series or its characters. Only the elements and characters I create in this story are mine.

* * *

**Arc 01...**

Chapter 1: Slither Inc. Ruins

"Two months have passed since Serpent's demise. His demise caused the entire company to crumble. The government has plans to make the area into a Control Center, a building which is to be used to control energy furnaces in the surrounding city. However, we need to make sure the area is safe from any mavericks or other problems before construction can commence."

On the Grand Nuage, the Guardian HQ, Prairie explained her mission to the Guardians, including Aile and Vent. The two are 13-year old siblings who together fought against Serpent.

"So, what do you want us to do Prairie?" asked Vent. He was holding his hands into his pockets while looking at his commander/friend sternly.

She turned to the Operators and they projected live footage of the Slither Inc. Ruins that Vent and Aile had previously destroyed.

"I would like you two along with other Guardians to investigate the area to make sure it's safe for construction. If there are any mavericks at the area take them out immediately. Understood?"

The Guardians yelled "Understood!" and left off to the Transerver to Slither Inc.'s ruins.

* * *

Making it there, they saw how the place was untouched for a long time. They saw that construction vehicles and supplies were lying around the area, meaning that they intend on fixing up the area. Of course, the group don't want to interfere with any of the objects and such. Of course, they knew that construction workers were reconstructing Cinq Ville and that they were working on the Slither Inc reconstruction as well. It must have taken them a while to reconstruct Cinq Ville as the Slither Inc building was still trashed.

"Where do we check first?" asked Bar who held his weapon, trigger-happy.

Vent and Aile looked at the area, wondering themselves where to look first. The place was huge. Aile eventually came up with an idea, saying, "Let's split up." Vent nodded.

"Right." Vent and Aile directed the group as to where they were suppose to go. Vent pointed at specific locations while giving directions as if he was leader to his teammates.

"Group A, head to the giant walls. Group B, head to the entrance area. Group C, head towards the exit area. Investigate and destroy any mavericks you come across!", he said sounding more mature than usual.

The Groups left off to their designated areas.

Aile looked at Vent asking, "Vent, what do we do?".

"We are going to the inner area. I didn't send them off their because I have a feeling it's dangerous." Aile smirked.

"You could be right about that.", she said, pulling out Model X, her and Vent's Biometal. She continued on, "So just to be safe, let's Megamerge."

Vent smiled at his sister, pulling out his and her Biometal memento from a special friend of theirs, Model Z. "I like the way you think sis."

Aile and Vent got Model X and Model Z together to perform a Double Megamerge.

"Double Megamerge!" They both yelled in unison.

Model X and Model Z said their usual lines. It was as if they wanted to say it in these occasions. _"Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online!"_

The two transformed into Mega Men Model ZX. Red armor was stuck onto them and they received a helmet with long blonde hair coming from it.

"Alright, let's get a move on.", said Vent, putting his fist in the air in determination.

Aile nodded and followed her brother into the inner area. They were chatting on the way to their destination.

"So, I heard how you took Prairie out to play. That was nice of you." he said rather nicely, trying to be the older brother and such.

Aile smiled back at him and replied,

"Yeah, she was working too hard after the whole Prometheus and Pandora with the Model W thing. I had to do something. She was going to pass out at that rate."

"She's a lot more happy and she smiles more often because of what you did, Aile."

"I'm glad. I don't want to lose her or anyone else for that matter." she said with a sad smile, looking at the horizon.

The two made it the inner area, only to find that the place was huge. They found broken glass there, broken tables, and oddly some non-broken jewels.

"The place is huge. *sigh* I thought it might be smaller." said Aile in a disappointing tone.

"Well that's a lesson for you. Objects in your eyes are bigger than they seem." he said jokingly.

"I don't think that makes any sense."

"Whatever, you get it. Anyway, let's split up for now."

"Okay.", she said, nodding her head.

Vent and Aile went their separate ways, heading left and right. In the direction Vent went, he found many broken items. Surprisingly, the destruction created a cave like area.

"Huh, that's very strange." said Vent in confusion to the cave-like creation. It was strange indeed.

_"Agreed. We should check it out."_ Model Z said. No one could hear him other than Chosen Ones. One might think Vent was crazy, talking to himself like that, if they didn't know who he was. But everyone in the city Cinq Ville knows who Vent and Aile as they are known best as heroes. Maybe even the entire country knows of Vent and Aile's existence now.

"Right."

Vent entered the cave and it was dark. Vent quickly came up with an idea. He pulled out his ZX-Saber so it would shed some light in the cave. Doing so, he found a bunch of maverick bats called Batties (Batty) hanging upside down. Their eyes shined red in surprise.

"Uh oh."

The batties quickly flew out of the cave and Vent started screaming like crazy. Aile heard the scream and turned around only to find a bunch of batties flying into the sky. She smiled in a teasing matter.

"What a scardy cat."

_"Haha, that's Vent for you."_ Model X said happily. Apparently, when Vent and Aile both preformed the Double Megamerge, Model Z stayed with Vent and Model X stayed with Aile. Made since right? Aile continued walking to find a bunny robot.

It looked incredibly cute to Aile, expressing out loud, "Aww... How cute!" The bunny robot's eyes shined yellow and jumped onto Aile's face. She was screaming like crazy, similar to what Vent was doing with the batties. She got the bunny robot off her face and threw it on the ground, rather harshly.

"You stupid robot!"

Aile kicked the bunny robot, getting it out of her sight. She panted in frustration. Aile isn't the one who would get angry this easily and fast, especially with a robot like that.

_"Don't you think that was a bit much?"_ Model X asked. He was always a pacifist at heart and seeing a robot like that get hurt kinda made him feel uneasy.

"It was a maverick!... At least, I think it was." Aile dropped sweat across her cheek as she realized it was playing around.

"Okay... I think that was inappropriate for me to do that to the bunny robot." Aile continued walking until she found a mountain covered with the building's scraps.

_"That mountain of scrap doesn't look right."_ Model X said with suspicion. Aile nodded her head.

"I agree. There is no way that a crumbling building could create something like this. Someone else had to do it. Perhaps it was probably the construction workers."

Aile approached the mountain of scrap, finding spider mavericks quickly crawling out.

"Eek!" Aile got so afraid she fell down on her bottom. She did not like spiders, especially spider mavericks.

"Ugh! I hate spiders"

_"Aile, we must continue."_ Model X had said, trying to keep her mind off the spiders. He knows how much she hated them, especially in the past battles with Serpent. Aile knew her friend was helping her out, saying "R-right!"

Aile decided to climb the mountain of scrap. She almost fell a couple of times but she made it to the top in the end. She stood tall and proud on top.

"I feel like I'm a princess!", she said rather childishly.

_"Aile..."_ Model X thought Aile was being childish with her actions. Of course, she was a child, but right now wasn't the time for such behavior.

Aile noticed Model X's toned and apologized. "Sorry Model X. We must keep going."

Aile slid down the mountain of scrap. When landing, the entire mountain of scrap crumbled. It was now a part of the ground. Aile turned around to find a dusty portrait of Serpent. It was one of those typical portraits of villains in some typical evil lair or mansion. Ailewas angry seeing his face again. She tried to keep her cool, but to little avail.

"Serpent...!"

_"Aile... please don't draw back into the past again."_ One again, Model X's kind-hearted personality helped Aile out.

"I won't. Thank you Model X." Aile continued walking, searching for trouble.

Vent, however, was still inside the cave looking around.

"Those batties were scarier than before." he said, shivering a bit.

_"That scream was loud enough for the entire group to hear. Even your sister probably heard it."_ Model Z quipped.

It wasn't like Model Z to tease or joke, but Vent didn't seem to mind this new thing Model Z had. Vent simply rolled his eyes in response to Model Z's comment.

"Yeah, yeah. It's done and over with, so let's push forward."

Vent continued to use the ZX-Saber as light for the cavern. Eventually, Vent stopped as there was a wall in front of him.

_"Looks like this is the end."_

Vent tapped his chin multiple times, thinking about a solution to this problem. He snapped his fingers and said quietly,

"Not yet."

Vent looked down and found a whole big enough for Vent to crawl into. Model Z congratulated Vent for being as perceptive as he usually was.

_"A hole. Nice find Vent." _

Vent bent down and was about to crawl until he found a dozen of rat mavericks coming out of the hole. He wasn't afraid of them however. He just merely moved out of their way. There was a possibility that they were coming out of the rattrap machines in the end of the cave.

_"Didn't Prairie say we are supposed to destroy mavericks like them?"_

"I don't think they are mavericks. Those batties weren't either. I don't want to destroy innocent robots like them."

_"If you say so Vent."_ Vent was Model X's Biomatch, so there was a possibility that Vent was a pacifist at heart like Model X was.

Vent crawled into the hole. Crawling through the hole, it seemed like the passage way would go on forever, but Vent didn't quit. He eventually found an exit, seeing the light.

"Finally!" he yelled out as he left out of the cave.

Exiting out of the hole, he found a room-like area with a broken desk and chair there as well.

_"This is strange..."_ Model Z said.

Vent agreed, "I know right? How could a crumbling building create... this?"

He observed the area, looking everywhere.

"Hm?", he said aloud as something had caught his eye.

Vent looked into the desk to find a computer-disk. It had lots of dust on it and cracks on the disk, but it looked like it would still work.

"We better hold this for Prairie and Fleuve. It might contain important data."

_"You are thinking very well Vent."_ Model Z said, commending Vent on his observing skills.

Vent chuckled a bit, rubbing his artificial blonde hair which came from... somewhere.

"Hehe, thanks Model Z. Alright, maybe we should leave and find Aile."

_"Wait." _

"What is it?" he asked with very small impatience.

_"Look up."_

Vent looked up to find a hole in the ceiling. It apparently was where the ventilation shaft cover used to be at.

"Again... strange."

_"Let's investigate." _

Vent jumped and wall kicked his way into the vent like a passage way. In fact, it was exactly like a vent as it was metal like. Crawling through the area he found two passage ways, left and right.

"Two passage ways? How original." he said, commenting on how in adventures, heroes always find two or more passage ways.

Vent took the left passage way first. He found the exit and got down. He found very little in the area. "Pretty empty here." Vent still observed the area to find broken glass and dirty water.

"What the?", he said while observing.

Vent found a broken sink on the ground far in a corner. Vent also found a toilet seat behind the sink. He eventually put two and two together.

"Uhh..."

_"I would say this is the bathroom for the company." _

"Yeah... Let's get out of here." he said, feeling very uneasy.

The fact that he was in bathroom made him think that there was in a female bathroom. Vent exited the bathroom and took the right passage way in the vents. Exiting he found that the room was really small.

"Small room." Vent said rather short and quick.

Vent felt something under his foot after taking a step. He looked and found a book.

"Huh? A book?"

Vent wiped the dust off the book and found out something incredible when observing the title.

"This is...!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Aile. She was continuing walking in the ruins.

"We've walked for a long time now and found nothing. Not even a maverick. I'm starting to wonder how Vent is doing in his area.", Aile said, feeling more tired with each step she took in the "junkyard" of Slither Inc.

_"I'm sure he's doing fine Aile."_ Model X said, hoping that his words would urge her to continue on.

It fortunately did the trick... slightly. Aile continued walking, looking quite annoyed and exhausted because of her endless walking. Eventually she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. "

What the!?"

In her eyes, she saw a person standing in front a giant sphere. It actually that glowing pink sphere that was in the above center of the Slither Inc. Company. The mysterious being looked at the sphere as if he/she was observing it. Aile didn't know who this person was, but she did know that Mega Man-like armor was on him/her, meaning that there's a possibility that he/she is a Mega Man. She was beginning to move, sneaking forward. She was speaking to Model X in her mind just if this person was an evil Mega Man like she had learned from Fleuve and Prairie.

She continued to approach the mystery person, speaking to Model X in her mind...

"_This Mega Man has similar colors to you Model X. Who could this person be?_" Aile asked.

_"I don't know. But bring out your ZX-Buster in case we need to use it. You never know what might happen..."_ Model X instructed.

Aile slowly walked towards the mysterious Mega Man. For some strange reason, she felt something of this person. She felt afraid from him/her, but not so afraid she'd wet herself. She knew that if this person was evil, she would have to act fast. She eventually got close enough to the mysterious guy/girl who just stood there. To Aile, it looked like this mysterious Mega Man was observing the broken sphere. Making one more step, she made noise and alerting her presence. The Mega Man quickly turned around with a X-Buster-like weapon out, revealing a boy looking like he was 13-years old, the same age as Aile.

Aile got her ZX-Buster out and pointed it at him, nearly close to his face. She saw the boy's face, looking like he were prepared for any attack she might throw at him. Before officially attacking, Aile wanted answers, immediately, before the true trouble began.

"Who are you?!" she yelled, holding the trigger, ready to shoot at any given moment.

The boy repeated exactly what Aile had said, but with his own tone.

"Who are you?!"

"I asked you first!"

"So?!"

The two continued to stare at each other with their weapons pointed at each other. Model X noticed this typical childish scene and spoke up,

_"This is going nowhere. Aile, get him to talk."_

But the sound of the boy speaking shocked both Aile and Model X. "Get me to talk?"

Aile was shocked. This meant that this boy was a Mega Man chosen one, like she had suspected. She withdrawn her weapon, although it wasn't the best idea considering that she let her guard down and the Mega Man in front of her could get her on the double. Politely and calmly, Aile asked once again, "Who are you?".

The boy easily noticed Aile's tone of voice. He knew Aile let her guard down... Any enemy would strike in an instant. The boy stood up straight making his Buster disappear, back into a regular hand.

"My name is Rokku!" He said, holding out his hand, presenting himself. His tone sounded childish yet confident. "What's yours?"

Aile continued to hold the trigger. She wasn't ready to get rid of her weapon so easily. Aile placed her hand on her hip, smiling a little. Rokku couldn't tell if she was smiling however.

"My name is Aile. Rokku... that's a nice name." Aile introduced and commented. "Though, I feel like I heard that name before... Have we met?"

Rokku smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think so, but I feel like we have though."

Rokku defused but Aile stayed Megamerged, as she's not near Vent and de-merging like that would de-merge Vent as well and who knows what he's doing at the moment. A 'Biometal' floated next to Rokku's head. It spoke, but it didn't sound like it was being heard from their minds. In fact, it was like it was speaking aloud that any human or reploid could hear. The blue 'Biometal' spoke up,

"Rokku, this place is the Slither Inc. Headquarters, where Serpent was at. That was the reason we came here, remember? Maybe this girl was the one who defeated him?"

Aile's eyes widened a little, seeing the 'Biometal'. It was different from the Biometals she knew. It looked like a head with a blue helmet, white skin, and light blue eyes resembling Model X.

"Is that a Biometal you have?" she asked in curiosity.

"Biometal?" Rokku questioned.

"You know, your 'floating piece of metal'?" Aile said.

"Uh..." Rokku said, still confused.

He heard of the word 'Biometal' before, but he couldn't think of where he heard it before... Aile pressed her fingers on her chin, thinking about the Biometal in Rokku's possession.

"I never seen a Biometal like that. It even looks different from the Biometals we have. What is it?"

Rokku turned his head to find the 'Biometal'. He jumped in surprise, seeing the floating piece of metal. "Wha-What!? Mega Man! Why are you a little thingie?!"

"Huh?" 'Mega Man' said. Suddenly, he too screamed. "What!? H-Hold on..."

Aile had her hands on her hips, greatly confused. Suddenly, a bright light formed around Mega Man. The light then disappeared, revealing a figure. The boy had a blue helmet, a blue collar, blue and light blue _bodysuit_ with blue _briefs_, blue gauntlets, gloves and boots. His eyes were blue and underneath that helmet was brown hair. The boy looked like he was 7-10 years old. Aile stood there in awe.

"There we are!" 'Mega Man' said. "I have no idea how that happened!"

"It's weird... That's what you looked like when I first found you Mega!" Rokku said, with a silly grin.

Aile suddenly coughed loudly, catching the boys attention. "Excuse me...! Do you mind telling me what's going on here?!"

Rokku chuckled nervously. "O-Oh! I'm sorry! His name is Mega Man."

Aile was suddenly confused. "Wait... His name couldn't possibly be Mega Man."

"Why not?" Rokku asked in confusion.

"Because those who fuse with Biometal are called Mega Men." Aile explained.

"Well, that's his name..." Rokku said, rubbing his hair. "...Or you can call him Rock."

Aile was drawing a blank. "What...?"

Before Mega Man could explain, Rokku felt rumbling under his feet. Aile felt it as well, keeping her balance on the ground. They looked straight ahead to find an active mechaniloid rampaging. It was on Tank-like wheels, riding its way towards Rokku and Aile. It opened its (Guts Man-like) jaw and let out a mechanized roar to scare away any normal citizen. Unfortunately for the mechaniloid, Aile and Rokku were not normal. Aile expressed shock that a mechaniloid would be lurking around the area, gripping her ZX-Buster.

"A mechaniloid!?" she exclaimed.

"Oh man... I thought we got rid of him...!" Rokku whined in slight annoyance.

Aile looked at Rokku, instantly realizing that he fought with this thing before. She noticed that it looked like Slither Inc.'s mechaniloids, yet, very different. At the moment, she couldn't make heads or tails on it now as she had a battle coming up. Rokku fused with his 'Biometal', getting ready to fight.

"We got to destroy it before it goes for the city!" she yelled out, thinking that Rokku would help out anyway.

Rokku was fortunately, and to Aile's surprise, someone who she could count on for help.

"Right!"

Aile and Rokku charged at the mechaniloid charging their weapons. The sound of the typical buster charging up was heard as they rushed towards the enemy.

* * *

Going back with Vent, he was making his way out of the cavern, speaking to himself at the booty... er, I mean, treasure he had found.

"I can't believe we found Serpent's journal!" he said, knowing that finding a journal belonging to Serpent must have something very useful for the team.

_"The information he wrote is highly useful for us. It's a good thing we found it."_ Model Z said.

Vent eventually got out of the hole he found before in the ceiling, but the second he landed on his two feet, he felt rumbling under his feet. He kept his balance as the rumbling continued on as if it was a small earthquake.

"What's going on?!" Vent exclaimed, hoping that no one was in trouble at the moment.

_"It's coming from outside no doubt!"_ Model Z said, giving Vent the idea to go out there and solve the problem.

"Let's hurry! Aile and the rest are probably caught in the problem!"

Vent brought out his ZX-Saber again to see through the cave and ran as fast as he could without hurting himself. He made it out safely, only to see something that caught him by surprise.

"Oh no!", he yelled out as his pupils gotten smaller by shock.

Vent saw one of the guardian soldiers fly in front of his eyes. The guardian landed on the ground hard. Vent hurried toward the guardian. It was a female reploid guardian.

"Hey! Haley! Are you alright!? What happened!?" he yelled, hoping he could get some response to his fellow teammate.

Haley attempted to speak but she was too damaged to even do so. She pointed towards the area where she was thrown. Her voice chip was quickly breaking apart as she explained with a single word...

"M... Me... Mecha... Mechani... mechaniloid...!"

Haley soon went into unconsciousness in Vent's arms. Vent closed his eyes in sorrow for his teammate. He clenched his fist together. "Don't worry, Haley. I'll make sure Muguet and Rose help you...!" Vent sat her down somewhere safe to rest. He reached for his Communicator on Model ZX's helmet. "Carrelet! This is Vent! I have Haley with me and she's injured! I need you to take her back to the Base for repairs! I'll send you her location!"

Carrelet soon responded through the Comm. System. "Gotcha. I'll be over there with a Rescue Team! Go deal with that wild Mechaniloid!"

Vent nodded. "Okay! I'll be right there! Breaking contact now!" Vent disconnected the call and ran towards the mechaniloid's site.

"Another one... in front of my eyes again!" Vent said to himself as his eyes and face filled with rage.

_"Vent, I understand your situation, but don't go out of control with your anger."_ he said trying to get Vent's mind focused so he can engage in battle.

"I won't, but if I don't hurry then people will die! I won't stand by and let that happen!" he yelled out with Model Z's words slowly sinking in his mind.

Vent ran as fast as he could. He ran as if he could run forever. He didn't feel tired, his legs weren't tired and his eyes were filled with determination and didn't want anymore to perish in front of him. Vent made it there to find more guardians were getting harmed who had immediately joined the battle when they found out Aile was fighting. Most of them were able to continue fighting and some were injured. Most of the injured continue to shoot at the mechaniloid only to get injured more by the mechaniloid's shots. Vent's anger at risen past his maximum limit, seeing more people perish like he had hoped wouldn't happen again.

"NO!"

Vent was going to dash into the fight but he noticed Aile fighting. He also noticed that another person was fighting with her with a similar color scheme to Model X's. He eventually joins them into the fight by slashing the mechaniloid's right arm off with his ZX-Saber. The mechaniloid's right arm was mostly used by the mechaniloid as it shot missiles from its fingers.

"Vent!" yelled out in happiness to see her brother out in the battlefield.

Vent returned the smile with a hint of determination.

"Sorry I'm late Aile. Let's end this!"

The mechaniloid noticed Vent and used his left arm to grab him. Aile brought out her ZX-Saber and slashed the left arm off releasing Vent. Aile rushed to Vent and grabbed him. Grabbing him they got against a wall and two other walls next to them. It was like a room without a door or ceiling. They didn't seem to notice that there was red sticky goo on their feet that the mechaniloid shot out while fighting Aile and Rokku...

"You okay?" Aile asked in concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's finish him off! He's defenseless now!"

However, the mechaniloid opened his mouth and charged up a big cannon. A typical way to attack, yes, but it's what it had. It was like a scrapped war-machine.

"Whoops, spoke to soon." Vent said with a nervous smile and sweat sliding down his cheek.

The two were about to escape but they couldn't move because of the goo. They attempted to shoot it but they couldn't get it off, even with their ZX-Sabers. It was like the goo were made of Ceratanium, the resistant alloy that was almost impossible to break. They realized that they couldn't escape this. They held onto each other waiting to perish.

"I love you Vent!" Aile said as she was going to breathe her very last breath.

"I love you too Aile!", he said to his sister, his grip getting tighter.

_"Come on, don't give up you two!"_ Model Z yelled out to those two.

_"VENT! AILE! Don't give up hope now!"_ Model X yelled out. They were giving up so easily...

The two held onto each other tighter with their eyes closed, seemingly ignoring Models X and Z. Their hold kept getting tighter and tighter and their eyes soon did the same, closing tighter and tighter. However soon, they heard a charged shot. Vent opened his eyes and saw the boy charge his buster.

"Aile! Look!" he yelled out in surprise.

Aile opened her eyes and looked to see Rokku shoot the mechaniloid. The mechaniloid screamed in mechanized pain as smoke from its forehead was coming from where Rokku released his charged shot.

"Knock it off!" he yelled out, making sure the mechaniloid heard his message loud and clear.

Rokku charged up another shot and shot it back at it. The mechaniloid got hit with a barrage of charge shots. It eventually couldn't take it anymore and charged at Rokku. He was caught by surprise by this act of action, especially since the mechaniloid rolling at him, made it lose its balance, making it fall on Rokku. Rokku, acting fast on his feet, ran and slid under the mechaniloid's falling body. The mechaniloid was on the ground, unable to get up without arms or legs. The legs were tank-like wheels making it another reason it couldn't get up. Rokku quickly ran up to the mechaniloid's head and charged up his last charged shot. The mechaniloid's jaw dropped in a cartoon-like manner.

"Eat this...!" Rokku said as he blasted the mechaniloid's head off.

Aile and Vent watched in amazement as Rokku finished off mechaniloid. Rokku withdrawn from his buster and turned to the guardians who were injured or harmed in any way. He approached a female and male guardian.

"W-Who are you?!" the guardian female asked in fear, hoping Rokku wouldn't hurt her or the male guardian.

Rokku defused revealing his human self. Rokku had long blue pants on with his shoes being similar to Aile and Vent's. He had a blue jacket with silver shoulder plates on it's shoulders, and a attachable hoodie. The jacket was wide open, revealing his black shirt. Strangely, unlike many people of the world, Rokku did not have a bodysuit on. The Black T-Shirt was tight on him like a bodysuit though. He was wearing those fingerless gloves but they did not have the white fingertips. Instead, it was his human fingertips shown. If one was looking at that area, they would notice a silver chain on the left side of his pants with a star-shaped emblem attached to the chain. The emblem was dangling on his pants' pocket which was clear for someone who would look down there. His eyes were blue and his skin was slightly lighter than Vent's. His hair was brown and it was mostly spiky, nearly identical to Vent's as well.

He also had a blue device wrapped around his left arm shaped in a hexagonal shape. It had a large, impervious "touch" screen on the front side of the device. It tended to shine whenever Rokku fused and changed back.

Rokku offered his hand to both the female and male guardian as they were not injured.

"Are you okay?" he asked politely.

The two guardians realized that Rokku was not their enemy and gripped his hands, being pulled up as they thanked him.

"Yes we are. Only a few minor scratches." the male said, acting like he wasn't hurt at all. It was like he was trying to impress the female guardian.

"Thank you for asking." the female said with a smile.

Rokku nodded while smiling back them. He turned to Aile and Vent who were in the corners on the ground. He approached them asking them the same thing. When he approached them, the sticky goo that was stuck on the two was gone. Apparently, the goo would have dissolved at a specific duration of time. Rokku held out his hands to Vent and Aile with his friendly smile shown.

"Are you two okay?"

Both Vent and Aile grabbed his hands and were lifted up. Vent dusted himself off and looked at Rokku with no signs of relief on his face.

"Yeah, we are. Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Rokku."

Mega Man then introduced himself. "And I am Mega Man, otherwise known as Rock."

"Thank you for saving us." Aile said with a smile.

"No problem! Let's see if everyone else is alright."

Rokku went off to help the other guardians. Aile was about to follow him but Vent stopped her. They both de-merged from Model ZX and Model X and Model Z were floating beside them.

"What's up?" Aile asked in curiosity. Vent's eyes were rather serious than usual.

"That guy, Rokku... Did you feel it?", he asked.

"Are you talking about that energy? Yeah, I felt it when I first met him. It was when we went our separate ways." Aile replied. "It might be his... um, Biometal though."

"What if... what if Rokku is an enemy Mega Man? You know, like Prairie and Fleuve had told us before." Vent asked seriously.

"But... he saved us from the mechaniloid." Aile said, trying to defend him.

"True, but he could have done that for another reason. You know, as part of 'his plan'?"

Aile was a little angered by Vent saying that. Their lives could have been taken away if it wasn't for his help. Thinking about it though, she also thought his theory was pretty silly.

"Vent, Rokku saved us and everyone else. What part of the plan could that be? Besides, he doesn't look or sound like he would hurt anyone innocent."

"Aile, think about it. Serpent was believed to be a hero but he really just played the hero. We fought him together remember? Rokku could be that exact same thing."

Aile was silent but she felt something towards Rokku. She felt as if she met him before sometime in the past. She also feels that Rokku is not evil but rather friendly. But she couldn't deny the fact that Rokku had something evil inside of him nor could she deny the fact that Vent could be right about him. Therefore, Aile made a "deal" with her brother.

"I don't really care about your dumb theory." Aile said. "But answer me this: Do you feel like you know him?"

Vent thought about it for a second. "As a matter of fact, yeah, I actually do."

"Strange right?" Aile asked. "It's funny, because he feels the same way."

Vent then put his finger on his chin. "Well, maybe we should invite him to the Guardian Base and get to know the guy." Vent said with a grin. "And maybe we can find out about this 'Mega Man' character who's following him around. I'm pretty eager to learn about them!"

"Me too, but first, we gotta help the others!"

Vent nodded and ran to help the other Guardians. While walking, they were receiving lectures from Models X and Z since they easily gave up against the mechaniloid.

Rokku continued to help out people, asking if they were alright and lifting out his hand to them. Just then, Rokku thought about something, talking to his Biometal for help.

"Hey... Mega Man?"

"Yeah?" Mega Man replied.

"There's something about Aile and that boy with her. I feel like I met them before. Why do I feel this way?"

Mega Man couldn't give him the answer he wanted but regardless, he gave Rokku an answer.

"I don't know. Perhaps you did meet them before, but just forgot about them."

Rokku thought about his answer, thinking that he was probably right.

"We did come here because we heard of two heroes who defeated that Serpent guy. Judging from what we learned from _her_, those two might be the assumed Chosen Ones." Mega Man surmised.

"Hmm..."

Aile and Vent got the group to carry off any injured people to the Transerver to go back to the Guardian HQ. Rokku was about to leave the area after he had grabbed his backpack from one of the giant gray pillars, but he felt something touch his shoulder. He got scared by being touched by surprise.

"AH!"

Rokku fell backwards trying to turn around and realized it was Aile who looked at him blinking twice.

"Oh, it's you," Rokku said in relief.

Aile offered her hand to Rokku and helped him up, the same way Rokku helped her out.

"Rokku? ...Mega Man? I was wondering... would you like to visit our HQ?" Rokku was surprised again.

_"They have a HQ?"_ Mega Man thought.

"HQ?" Rokku said, confused.

"Yeah, I'm part of the group called the Guardians. We help out people. I'm pretty sure our commander would want to see the hero who saved our lives."

"Erm..."

Rokku was a bit hesitant when Aile asked him about a visit. She stared at Rokku with patience and with a smile. It sorta gave Rokku a reason to say...

"Yeah, I would like to visit. It sounds nice!"

"Cool!" she said with excitement. "We can talk there, so follow me!"

Aile ran off with Rokku and Mega Man following her. Aile was moving a bit faster than them but it didn't really matter to the boys. Mega Man soon spoke with his friend.

"So, we get to be with the two heroes of this city..." Mega Man said, sounding eager.

"You know, I forgot that they did save this city by Rattlesnake or whatever his name was." Rokku said, chuckling.

"I figured you would forget... I don't understand how you can forget so easily." Mega Man sighed.

"Sorry!" Rokku apologized. "But hey! We get to go inside a HQ! Pretty cool, eh?"

"Of course!" Mega Man agreed. "And who knows, you might even befriend these guys!"

"Yeah maybe!" Rokku said in excitement. He closed his eyes and started to moan in anticipation, yelling out: "This is gonna be fun!"

Reaching the Transerver, they had just saw Vent leave.

"It was him." Rokku said.

"Yeah, that was my brother, Vent." Aile explained.

"Okay, I know I heard his name before!" Rokku said. "I'm really starting to think we met somewhere!"

"Me too. That's why you're coming with us!" Aile said.

Aile offered her hand to Rokku again stepping on the Transerver. Rokku was curious about the Transerver as he never actually gotten on one.

"Soo... how do these things work?" Rokku asked.

"You'll see." Aile said with a smirk and a wink. She pretty much assumed he never went on a transerver considering that he asked how it worked.

The two were teleported from the Transerver room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Guardian Crisis

Mega Man ZX Chronicles

Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom's Mega Man ZX series or its characters. Only the elements and characters I create in this story are mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Guardian Crisis

Aile, Rokku, and Mega Man were teleported into the Guardian HQ's Transerver room. Rokku was surprised at what had just happened.

"Whoa..." Rokku said, his stomach feeling a little... odd.

Aile giggled as Rokku rubbed his stomach a bit.

"You never used a Transerver before?"

"No, we're used to LevBuses. Although we mostly walked on foot." Mega Man said.

"A Transerver can take you to any place that uses a transerver or a warp point. The Warp Points need to be activated first." Aile explained to the boys.

"Wow... I wish I knew this before." Rokku said with disappointment in his tone.

Aile enjoyed Rokku and Mega Man's company, even if it was for a little while. She still felt like she knew Rokku before in the past and quite frankly, it was kinda driving her nuts inside. She eventually remembered her job, and she dismissed her thoughts.

"Oh yeah! Let's go to the Command Center. I'm pretty sure _she's_ waiting for you."

Aile led Rokku and Mega Man to the Command Center. While on the way, Rokku was given looks from many of the members of the Guardians. However, those looks were rather happy looks, including smiles and grins.

"I wonder why people are looking at me like that?" Rokku asked.

"They must have heard what you did earlier. If I was one of the injured, I'd give you the same looks, hehe." Aile giggled.

The trio continued walking until they reached the Command Center. There, they found Fleuve, Vent, Commander Prairie, and a female guardian who was healed. The Guardian was just leaving.

"Thank you for helping me mister." the Guardian member said.

It was that same guardian member that Rokku helped immediately after destroying the mechaniloid. The Guardian gave a small smile to Rokku as she left, making him smile himself.

"Aile, you are back!" said Fleuve.

"Hello Flevue!" Aile yelled out with happiness in her tone.

Prairie stepped forward, fixing her hat into place. A cute and honest smile was shown on the commander's face.

"Aile, is this Rokku and... Mega Man?"

Rokku approached Prairie and bowed down to her in a respectful manner. He knows that he should treat commanders like Prairie with respect according to what he had learned in the past.

"Oh, you must be the Commander... right?"

"Yes, I am Prairie, the Commander of the Guardians. I welcome you to the Guardian Base, Rokku."

_"Huh, I wondered why we were in flight. This flying airship is a base so that the Guardians have a way of staying mobile. That's pretty smart... that is, if I'm right about what I've said.."_ he says in his mind.

"Uh, I hope I don't sound rude, but how are you the Commander of the Guardians? You look like you are the same age as Rokku, or Aile, or Vent." Mega Man spoke up.

Prairie smiled holding her hands behind her back.

"Don't worry, you aren't rude. anyway, I am the second commander. My sister was the first commander, but she disappeared."

"Oh..."

"Prairie, don't you think..." said Vent, trying to keep Prairie's mind off that previous topic involving her sister.

Prairie quickly snapped out of it, continuing on with Rokku.

"Oh yes. Rokku, you are the one who saved our friends right?"

"Yes but Mega Man really helped me!" Rokku admitted.

Prairie remained calm. Right away she knew something was a bit odd when there was someone actually named Mega Man. "I would like to thank you both for doing that." Prairie said, bowing down.

"It's no biggie, really!" Rokku said, chuckling.

"However, I am curious in how you two managed to pull it off." Prairie said.

Mega Man spoke before Rokku could. "Well you see, it's a little hard to explain. I can fuse with Rokku whenever we need to. Once we fuse together, we act as one, enhancing our strength and abilities." Mega Man explained. "However, we have to act in full-sync in order for our abilities to work at 100%."

"I see..." Prairie said, trying to comprehend Mega Man's explanation. She then decided to change the subject. "May I ask who made you?"

"Well... That's hard to say..." Mega Man said. "I mean, I don't actually want to get into that."

"Very well. You may tell me when you feel like you can." Prairie said with a smile.

Fleuve then stepped forward. "Commander, I must check on the other Guardians right now. Please, excuse me." Prairie nodded and Fleuve left, leaving Aile, Vent, Prairie, Rokku and Mega Man alone.

"So," Prairie began, sitting down. "Perhaps you both can explain the story between you two?" Rokku jumped in eagerness.

"You want to know how we met? Gladly!"

Before Rokku could explain the story, the alarm siren was sounding. Everyone looked around and quickly looked at Prairie for instructions.

"What's going on!?" Prairie yelled out to her navigators.

Before they could answer, Fleuve came into the room panting hard.

"Fleuve!?" Prairie said.

Fleuve was out of breath but he still was able to speak. Rokku thought it was a little strange for Fleuve to be out of breath, since he believed that reploids didn't have oxygen tanks or lungs or stuff like that. Fleuve was incredibly terrified, judging by his facial expression.

"P-P-P-Prairie! P-P-P-P-Prometheus a-and P-P-P-Pandora! T-t-t-they b-b-b-broke i-i-in a-a-and..."

"Fleuve, calm down and speak properly!", Vent said wailing his arms in front of Fleuve.

Fleuve tried his best. He couldn't fully do so, but he was to audible for the others to hear.

"P-Prometheus and P-Pandora broke in and taken the four B-biometals!

"WHAT!?" Prairie yelled out in shock.

Rokku and Mega Man were unaware of what was happening. They never heard of Prometheus and Pandora.

"What's happening!? Who's Prometheus and Pandora!?" Rokku asked.

"Those two are nothing but troublemakers and they taken four important Biometals!" Vent explained.

"Aile! Vent! Please go after them!" Prairie instructed.

"They are still on the ship! Hurry!" Fleuve exclaimed.

"Right! Let's go Vent!" Aile yelled.

Vent nodded and ran with his sister. Fleuve followed them as well to inform them any useful information. The room went silent, hearing nothing but the navigators working on the computers. Prairie flopped on her swivel chair and sighed, covering her face, hiding her frustration... her depression.

Rokku and Mega Man were still unaware of the situation, but they did understand that Prometheus and Pandora were bad news!

"Commander..." Rokku began.

"Please... call me Prairie..." Prairie said, her face still covered.

"Okay... Prairie... Why are those Biometals so important?"

"Rokku... do you think Mega Man is important to you?"

It shocked him to hear Prairie ask that. Mega Man looked at Rokku with a smile. "Of course he is!" he thought. But he had reasons for him being important... personal reasons... He always cared for the young robot.

"Of course! He's my best friend in the whole world!"

Prairie tried to smile, but the current situation refrained her from doing so. "These Biometals hold passwords to a project Serpent had created. They also hold powerful abilities and if they go into the wrong hands..."

"I think I get the idea." Rokku said, his fists on his hips.

"We should help Aile and Vent!" Mega Man suggested, standing in a battle pose.

Rokku nodded and looked at Prairie.

"Prairie, we're going to help Aile and Vent!"

Prairie looked at Rokku in a mixture of depression, confusion and surprise.

"You will?" She asked. "But why?"

Rokku thought what she asked sounded ridiculous. But he then thought about the Guardians. They were a team of helpers that fought for peace, something he wanted to do since he befriended Mega Man. He thought about that sudden attack at the Amusement Park back when he was four and how scared and weak he was. He doesn't want that same thing to happen again.

"B-Because, I want to help people!" Rokku answered.

"You are very bold, but I shouldn't let you get involved in this." Prairie admitted.

"Pft, please! Me and Mega got involved in a dangerous event a month ago!" Rokku said. "Besides, I believe Vent and Aile can get the Biometals back, but if I help, the chances of getting them back are even higher!"

Prairie's eyes widened, hearing what she just heard. She wondered, 'Could retrieving Biometals like those be that easy? Especially from Prometheus and Pandora?' She knew it wasn't however, but at this point she was desperate.

"Very well! Please, assist Vent and Aile!" Prairie ordered.

"Will do!" Rokku grinned eagerly. "You'll see, we'll get back those Biometals and everything will be fine and dandy!"

"Spoken like a true hero! I'm proud of you!" Mega Man said, slapping Rokku's back.

"Thanks!"

Rokku proceeded to fuse with Mega Man in front of Prairie's eyes. He held out his blue device that was attached to his left arm. The screen seemed to be shining brightly. He also transformed different than Aile and Vent megamerging... Rokku shined light blue and when the light was gone, Rokku stood there with his eyes closed, now wearing Mega Man's armor with a few additions. Rokku opened his eyes and looked at Prairie.

"Prairie, we'll do our very best to get those Biometals back!" Rokku promised. "Or our name isn't **Mega Man Neo!**"

"W-Wait...!"

Rokku stopped and turned to Prairie.

"Thank you...! For caring so much...!" Prairie smiled.

"L-Like I said before, it's no b-biggie! I-I'm off Commander!" Rokku said nervously with a grin.

Rokku ran out the room at full speed trying to catch up to Aile and Vent. Prairie was surprised at what she just saw. She thought about those words he had said: 'B-Because I want to help people!' He sounded like he wanted 'world peace', something the Guardians themselves want. It got her thinking about Rokku who had similarities to both Aile and Vent in terms of their desires.

"Mega Man..." Prairie said to herself. "Such a strange name for an individual who's not a Biomatch or a Chosen One..."

* * *

Aile and Vent were megamerged into Mega Man Model ZX and they were searching the entire ship for Prometheus and Pandora. Still searching for three minutes, Fleuve saw the two outside at the deck, shockingly pointing at them to give the two heroes the indication of their location. Prometheus glared at the two with a villainous smile. Aile and Vent rushed towards them.

"Prometheus!" Vent yelled.

"Pandora!" Aile yelled.

Prometheus chuckled and scoffed at the two Mega Men. Holding the scythe on his shoulders like he did when he first met the two, not too long ago.

"Ah, it's you two! We don't got time to fight right now! At least, not here anyway!", Prometheus said with that sadistic expression.

"Yes, we have plans for these Biometals...", Pandora said, her eyes almost looking sleepy.

"If you want to try to stop us, meet us at the sewers in the city down below!", Prometheus said, pointing down below, revealing the city he had mentioned. It was Area C, that purple city where humans and reploids lived in peace and tranquility.

Vent and Aile stared at the two in anger and confusion.

"Just what do you plan to do!?" Vent asked, hoping that the two had no intentions of harming the citizens below.

"Find out at the sewers! If you even get there!" Prometheus said.

Pandora levitated and left down while Prometheus did a backflip and fell with his sister, leaving the two remaining Mega Men shocked and also leaving behind Prometheus' wicked laugh in the air.

"Darn!" Vent said, forming his left hand into a fist.

_"You heard them, right?"_ Model Z said.

"To the sewers!" Aile yelled out.

Vent nodded and followed Aile to the Transerver. On their way there they found Rokku transformed into Mega Man.

"Rokku!" Aile said with a smile and surprise.

"Aile! Vent! What's going on!?" Rokku asked.

"Prometheus and Pandora just left! We're heading to their new location right now!" Vent explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Prairie sent us here to assist you!" Rokku said smiling.

_"Good. Then your strength combined with ours should surely beat those two with ease."_ Model X said.

Rokku followed the two Mega Men into the Transerver, but something bothered him, making him stop. Vent and Aile stood on the Transerver's plate waiting for Rokku before punching in the coordinates for Area C.

"Wait, so where are they?" Rokku asked.

"Down below. In the city's sewers. They told us to meet them there for a fight." Aile explained.

"I don't like that. It sounds like a trap." Mega Man said. Vent and Aile heard him speak. Aile already knew about this Vent did not. He did not question it... yet. Rokku crossed his arms, agreeing with Mega Man. "Yeah, it does sound like a trap..."

_"True, but we don't have any other option right now."_ Model Z said.

_"If those Biometals get into the wrong hands, chaos will be raised... Therefore, following Prometheus and Pandora is our only option."_ Model X explained.

"Look, if you don't want to go, then you can stay here!" Vent said impatiently.

"No way!" Rokku said, keeping the promise he made to Prairie. "We helping too!"

_"Then come on Mega Man."_ Model Z said.

Rokku stepped on the Transerver and the three were gone from the room.

* * *

The people looked at Vent and Aile, but they were confused about the third one. Vent and Aile knew the citizens were looking at them, but they had very little time on their hands. They immediately found the sewer cap leading to the sewers nearby a truck where a orange and yellow cat with a golden tag was hanging out at.

"There it is!" Vent said a little quietly.

"Let's hurry!" Aile said impatiently.

Aile and Vent got the sewer cap opened and hopped into the hole. Rokku watched the two quickly go inside the sewers.

"They are determined to get those Biometals back. They must be really important to them." Mega Man said.

"Then we have to try our best to get them back Mega Man! No matter what the costs are!" Rokku exclaimed.

Mega Man thought about his words. "Well... If you lose me or I lose you then..."

"No time for chit-chat Rock! Let's Rock!"

"Why did you say that _twice_?" Mega Man whined. Rokku hopped into the sewer hole, not even thinking about closing it back.

The area down below looked like any typical sewer area: Lots of disgusting water, rats and robot rats running around, the non-cleanness of the area, and who could forget the outrageous smell. Rokku quickly walked over to Vent and Aile, trying to get the mission down and over with before the smell makes him pass out.

"What took you so long?" Aile asked after spinning her head towards Rokku.

"I, uh, just thought of something important. That's all." Rokku said.

The group started to walk into the sewers. Vent looked at Rokku with suspicion because of the thought of him being some evil Mega Man. However, Rokku was unaware of Vent's stare.

"_What is his deal...? Why would he stick around with us? I never heard of a Biometal like Model M in the first Commander's messages... Let alone heard in any of the messages back in our fights against Serpent... He must be an evil Mega Man like Prairie and Fleuve told us..._"

These thoughts popped up in Vent's head, thinking about this 'Mega Man' he had suspicions about.

"What exactly were you thinking?" Vent asked with distrust.

"I was thinking about you guys are determined to get those Biometals back. Prairie seemed depressed and frustrated that they got stolen so I knew that we had to help. If the Biometals are important to you then they are to me. Plus, I did hear how much power they hold, like Models X and Z. They must of been Biometals you guys used against Serpent."

Aile smiled at his words and Vent slightly smiled, still keeping his suspicions about Rokku.

"_He's helping Prairie...? Maybe he's not so bad... But wait! No! He talked about the powers of our Biometals! That must mean he's after them!... But then again, he could be just trying to help... ARGH! THIS IS SO CONFUSING FOR MY BRAIN!_"

The many thoughts in Vent's head starting causing pain to him. He was thinking too hard about this one guy who he thought was a possible spy or plain enemy. He also didn't realize that Model X and Model Z heard the thoughts. They too had suspicions about Rokku, but not high suspicions. They too thought Vent's theory was silly. However, Rokku was a stranger to them still, so they had to be cautious about this.

_"Rokku, we are putting our trust into you..."_ Model X said.

_"But you betray us even for a second and we won't hesitate to pull the trigger on you."_ Model Z finished off.

Rokku had a shocked expression on his face. His shocked expression quickly changed into a nervous smile, waving his hands in front of Aile and Vent's backs. Why? Because Rokku could clearly see _"spirits"_ of Biometals Model X and Z looking directly at him.

"D-Don't worry! I have no intention of betraying any of you guys!" Rokku said with that nervous smile on his face.

"Rokku won't betray you guys! You have _my_ word you two!" Mega Man added.

The images of Model X and Model Z disappeared. Aile and Vent didn't interfere with the conversation back there as their _personal guardians_ were to deal with Rokku.

They continued searching for Prometheus and Pandora until they found them at a dead end area. There was a huge hole behind the two siblings with four metal bars keeping idiots out of the area.

"There you are!" Vent yelled out, gripping his ZX-Saber.

"Cough up the Biometals you two!" Aile yelled out, gripping her ZX-Buster.

Prometheus and Pandora paid little attention to them intentionally. But they were unaware of Rokku's presence, who was behind the two and in the middle, between them. Rokku honestly didn't know what to do. He could easily feel their power and it was tremendous. Although it clearly wasn't true, Rokku believed that one attack from them and he could be a goner. But, he had made a promise to Prairie and he wasn't willing to break it. He secretly brought out his M-Buster, gripping his left hand on the top of the buster, ready to aim at any given moment.

"*yawn* Took you guys long enough." Prometheus teasingly said.

"So long, that we were able to bring a friend..." Pandora said, opening her eyes as they were closed the whole time.

Prometheus roared in laughter. "Yes. I think we'll need to take a _rain check_ on our fight, Vent and Aile. Our 'friend' has been itching to pick a bone with you two. Our little sewage pet will be our substitute!" Prometheus scoffed.

"No way!"

Prometheus' and Pandora's eyes widened a bit and glared at Vent and Aile. They clearly knew that the voice wasn't from any of them (especially not from Aile) and they wanted to know who it was. Eventually they noticed Rokku between Aile and Vent, and his determined eyes. Prometheus' face shown anger and confusion.

"Huh? Another hero? What is he? Is he a Mega Man?..." Pandora asked in curiosity, not expecting her brother to actually know.

"Don't know, don't care. But he's dead!" Prometheus yelled out, gripping the humming scythe in his left hand.

Prometheus brought out his scythe and swung it at Rokku. His swung brought out a slashing wind at the blue boy. Vent and Aile saw this and were about to go and protect Rokku, but he stepped in front of them, brought his hand out and the energy-slash Prometheus threw at him disappeared into little particles. Aile and Vent were shocked at what they saw. Rokku wasn't fazed by Prometheus' attack at all...

"Whoa...!" Aile said in awe.

"He can do that too...!?" Vent thought. Vent and Aile could do something similar with their fists, but it hurt a lot. That's why they rely on their ZX-Saber to do such a thing. It meant that Rokku and Mega Man were just as strong as they are.

Prometheus found an impression on what Rokku did. He found _interest_ in him. Pandora shared his interest, smiling a bit. Unknown to the others, Rokku hid his left hand behind shaking off the pain. He didn't even think about shifting his hand out like that as if he was back-slapping someone. His hand was in pain after his deflection but no one knew this fortunately.

"Impressive for a little boy like you. I can feel that anger and hatred inside of you... I can't wait to fight you soon! Come, Pandora!" Prometheus said, teleporting into a white laser.

"Prometheus awaits me. Please, play with our _pet_." Pandora said, gripping her wand.

"NO! I promised Prairie I would get back those Biometals!" Rokku yelled out, swinging his hand to the side.

"It would seem you will have to break that promise _Chosen One_..." Pandora said.

She swung her wand around like she was swinging a chain spiked-ball. Soon, a shining bright light was shown hovering above Pandora's head. Pandora looked at Rokku one last time. She closed her eyes and teleporting out of the sewers. Rokku's hand was held out to her, realizing the reality of him catching someone like that.

"No...!" Rokku said, dropping his arms in absolute disappointment.

Aile couldn't help but feel sorry. She honestly couldn't think of something to say to comfort him.

_"I didn't sense any of the Biometals on them. It was just a wild goose chase with no reward for it... It was a little pointless..."_ Model Z said with slight disappointment.

_"What could those two want with Models H, F, P, and L...?"_ Model X thought to himself.

Suddenly, the shining bright orb started to make a high-pitch noise, catching the Mega Men's attention. They looked as the orb grew brighter and brighter but the brightness disappeared as well as the high-pitched noise. The vanishing light revealed an alligator mechaniloid. It had no visible eyes, but it could see just fine. It was coated in black paint as well.*

**(*AN: Look at the Robot Alligator enemies from Hard Corps: Uprising, Stage 2 - Jungle)**

The Mega Men held onto their weapons, their battle stances prepared.

"We got to destroy this thing, now!" Vent yelled out.

Vent dashed towards the alligator mechaniloid and tried slashing it with his ZX-Saber, but the mechaniloid grabbed him with its sharp metal teeth, catching Vent off guard. Vent struggled to break free, but every move he makes just further increases the pain from it's teeth. Vent's grip on his weapon slipped and the ZX-Saber fell on the sewer water.

"Vent!" Aile cried, rushing towards Vent with her ZX-Buster out.

She began to charge her shot, the sound of charging clearly being heard. Once the shot reached maximum charge, she aimed it at the mechaniloid. She was about to shoot, but... something was in her way... Her brother... Vent was screaming in pain as the mechaniloid began to crush him with its teeth, swinging around hoping to break free. Aile was shaking as she pointed her ZX-Buster at the mechaniloid. She could shoot but Vent would be incredibly hurt.

"AILE! SHOOT! NOW!" Vent screamed out.

"I-I-I can't!" Aile said, sounding like she was going to cry and her hands still shaking.

Vent continued screaming in pain. Vent wanted the pain to stop just like Aile wanted his screams to stop.

_"Aile, you have to shoot! Otherwise, Vent's finished!"_ Model X yelled out.

Aile didn't know what to do. She couldn't help but think of a similar same situation she was in two months ago...

\- FLASHBACK STARTS -

**_"Vent! Aile! SH-SHOOT ME..."_**

_Back in Area D, at the highway, both Vent and Aile megamerged with Model X stood in front of their 'father' and friend, Giro, or as Vent would sometimes call him, 'Boss'. He was the one that took the two brother and sister under his wing when their mother was killed by a special Maverick called a Pseudoroid. This Pseudoroid was Purprill the Mandroid. He was responsible for killing their mother, but they figured out that Serpent sent him with an army of Mavericks to attack the Amusement Park they were in, just to gain more heroic reputation. The act of action Serpent had done killed the one they cared about so much. _

_"I suppose that means Serpent really killed her."_

_It was a difficult time for both Aile and Vent, struggling to hurt another one they cared about so much. They were forced into a tough, difficult battle with their friend, with him resulting a death. But that was mainly because of Serpent, the same one who killed Aile and Vent's mother. At the very least, the two received something they call, a 'Memento', from Giro. This 'Memento' was Model Z himself. Since they received Model Z and fused with Model X, forming Model ZX, they decided to use this power to protect the ones they cared for. They knew that Giro would've wanted it that way..._

_She couldn't help but hear both her and Vent's scream to their special friend..._

**_'GIRRROOOOO!'_**

\- FLASHBACK ENDS -

**(AN: Read Mega Man ZX Origins for Vent and Aile's story or play Mega Man ZX on your Nintendo DS/3DS!)**

Aile was sweating intensely. It made her think of Giro and how hesitant her and Vent were. She held onto the trigger for a long time, struggling whether or not to shoot the only blood-related family member she had left.

She was going to shoot but Rokku appeared before her and released a Charged Shot at the Mechaniloid, Vent being hit in the process. The explosion tossed Vent into the sewer water, lying into the water on the side like he was sleeping. He felt the pain from both the explosion and the mechaniloid crushing him with his sharp teeth. A small smile formed on Vent's face... for some reason... Aile's pupils gotten tiny after what she had witnessed before her. Her eyes quickly changed into eyes of anger. She felt angry at Rokku for shooting Vent like that. She wasn't thinking when she had this thought, but she was starting to share his suspicions about Rokku.

"Rokku! H-How could you!?" she yelled, gripping her ZX-Buster. She seemed like she was going to SHOOT him for revenge.

"Aile, I'm sorry, but it was either shoot or watch Vent get crushed and we both know which was better."

"Trust me when I say that we didn't want to do that either... It was the only way to save Vent, Aile. We're sorry." Mega Man said with sorrow actually being heard.

Aile calmed down realizing that both of them were right. She released her finger from the trigger, sighing. Rokku didn't seem to notice that Aile was probably going to shoot him for what he had done to her brother.

"You are right... I'm sorry for yelling." Aile apologized.

Aile was about to approach Vent but she taken back from the unknown. Aile was being pulled back further in the darkness, screaming in the process. Rokku ran after her leaving Vent alone.

"Aile!"

Rokku transformed his hand into his Mega-Buster out to shoot at the enemy. He didn't know where or what it was, but he released a charged shot anyway, hoping it would hit the enemy not the damsel in distress. Although he didn't know where he released the charged shot, he heard the shot clash with the unknown enemy, dropping Aile. Rokku caught her bridal style.

"Thank you..."

Rokku sat her down and looked ahead. They found that the mechaniloid that Rokku destroyed was still alive somehow. It had two metallic tentacles on it's back.

"Huh? How did it get back here?!" Rokku asked in total confusion.

_"No... It's a second one!"_ Model Z explained.

_"I felt it too...! There was a second one! It must have followed us the entire time!"_ Model X further explained.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it!" Aile said with confidence in her tone.

Aile dashed at the mechaniloid, holding onto her ZX-Buster. Aile changed her ZX-Buster into a ZX-Saber and slashed it in half. She wasn't very good at using a Saber, but she knew how to use it like Vent does as he's good at using a Saber. However, he wasn't very good at using a Buster, unlike Aile.

The mechaniloid was easily destroyed by Aile's hands, but before it officially died, it used one of it's tentacles to stab Aile on her right leg, catching her off guard. Finally, it died. She was surprised that the mechaniloid was able to sneak in that attack, but she didn't allow herself to worry too much about it. She wasn't bleeding or no hole where it stabbed her, so she was fine. Aile demegamerged and looked at Rokku/Mega Man. Models X and Z went into her pockets.

_"Good job Aile!"_ Model X said, congratulating his Chosen One.

"Well?" Aile asked, holding out her right hand, shaping like a 'W' and her left hand on her hip.

Rokku stared at her in confusion.

"Well, what?" Rokku asked, wondering what on Earth she was talking about.

"How did I do?" Aile asked as she giggled.

Rokku soon realized that Aile was being cocky because she easily destroyed that mechaniloid. So, he told her what she wanted to hear... at least, what she would _probably_ like to hear.

"Okay, you were awesome!" Rokku said with a smile, giving her a thumbs up.

Aile blushed at what Rokku said. Never before was she complimented like that by anyone... Well, aside from her brother.

"Well, thanks! O-Oh yeah! Vent! We have to go back for him!"

The two ran after Vent who was alone at the sewage water, demegamerged. Aile noticed the large marks on Vent's hips. Aile carried Vent and the three returned back to the Guardian Base.

* * *

Vent was in the Medic Wing so he could heal after having some of his ribs being crushed. Aile entered the room and held onto her brother's hand, hoping he can recover.

"A-Aile..."

"Vent, are you feeling okay?"

"Well, I am now that my sister is here." Vent said with a smile.

Aile started to smile at what he had said. She had started a conversation Vent to keep him company. Meanwhile, Rokku and Mega Man were in the Command Center with Prairie. He told him what happened looking down at the ground.

"So that's what happened. I'm sorry Prairie but... I was unsuccessful in retrieving the Biometals..."

Prairie sighed in disappointment but she regained her happiness and patted Rokku's head causing him to blush a little. It reminded him of _someone else_ patting his head whenever he did a good deed.

"You tried and that's what matters. You saved Vent's life again."

"But I didn't fulfill your promise Prairie." Rokku said, crestfallen.

Prairie held Rokku's shoulder. Rokku is very serious about the promises he makes with someone. Breaking this promise brings him down.

"Please, don't feel too bad. Honestly, I'm just glad you helped anyway. Not many people would do that which is why you are like Vent and Aile." Prairie said with a smile. "You two are welcome to stay here if you'd like, just inform me if you make a decision."

Rokku nodded. He left the room without a word, Mega Man following closely behind. Prairie sat back in her chair feeling happy and sad at the same time.

"Giro... I hope you're still watching Vent and Aile..." Prairie then thought about Rokku and Mega Man. She was conflicted a little because they showed up out of thin air. "Oh Giro... What would you do...?"

* * *

Rokku walked through the hallway feeling nothing but a failure. Mega Man walked beside Rokku with a smile on his face.

"Rokku, please don't feel sorry for yourself. You tried didn't you?" He said, trying to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, but I..."

"Prometheus and Pandora are bound to show their faces again someday. You can get them back when they return."

Rokku continue to walk, staying silent for the moment.

"Rokku, back then, I fought to protect the people I loved and cared about. I fought for peace. The Guardians are exactly what I was. They help people and fight to achieve peace. You are doing what me and the Guardians were doing. So why not join the Guardians to become one?"

"I don't know if I want to become a Guardian though. I like what they are doing, but I'm not sure if becoming a Guardian is for me."

"Really? Because I think the opposite." Mega Man chuckled.

"Remember the Defense Force?" Rokku asked. "General Payne tried to get us to join too but we declined the offer. If I didn't join them why would I join the Guardians?"

"At least think about it, alright?" Mega Man pleaded.

Rokku nodded. "Fine... But I'll more likely say no just like last time... You know that right?"

He went silent again, thinking about Mega Man's words.

"Before you met Aile and Vent, you was there when someone was in need. Try to think about being a Guardian. Being a Guardian, to my knowledge, will make you a better person in many ways possible. Besides, where do you intend on going anyway? I mean, we came here in Cinq Ville to meet the heroes responsible for saving said city. Now you got people who probably care about you because of the good deed you done at the Slither Inc. ruins."

"...Mega Man..." Rokku said silently to himself.

Rokku continued walking and went to the Medic Wing to meet up with Vent. Entering the room, he found Aile with Vent.

"Oh, you guys." Aile said sitting up.

"How's Vent coming along?" Mega Man asked.

"We chatted for a while but then he fell asleep. He does sleep quickly after a mission like this, even if it was a little short."

"Ah, okay..." Rokku said smiling, but that smile formed into a frown. He stared into Aile's innocent eyes and said:

"...Look Aile, I want to say sorry for doing that to Vent. I didn't know what else to..."

Aile smiled and waved her hand in front of him, cutting him off.

"Forget about it. I should have known that it was the only way. It's my fault for not using my head, haha." Aile said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

The two continued to smile back at each other. Seconds later, Muguet and Rose came in with a clipboard and papers attached to it.

"Muguet. Rose." Aile said standing up for the results.

Rokku snickered at Muguet. He found that she looked funny to him and the name sounded like "nugget". Mega Man noticed this and elbowed him hard but he held on to his scream. Muguet rubbed her forehead, which one could see the upside-down red triangle on her forehead.

"Aile, the mechaniloid's attack has broken two or three of Vent's ribs. However, because of the mechaniloid's attack and another attack that we can't fully identify, we don't really know if Vent will be able to get out of that bed. I estimate about three months, but that's not a very good estimation." said Muguet, sounding a little nervous as she explained this all to Aile.

The two knew that the attack they couldn't identify was the Charged Shot Rokku and Mega Man shot at Vent. They didn't say it out loud though. Rokku looked down on the ground in shame as he caused Vent harm, but Aile just held onto his shoulder.

"Fortunately, if Vent drinks a Energy-Tank daily, he'll be fine. However, we still have the issue with his two broken ribs." Rose explained.

"Try not to worry too much Aile. Vent will be up and about in no time." Muguet assured her.

Despite this, Aile frowned sadly. She looked like she was going to cry. Rokku didn't know what to do, so Mega Man whispered to Rokku:

_"Comfort her by hugging her... Trust me, it helps..."_

Rokku did exactly what Mega Man told him to do. She looked up and saw him hugging her. He felt a little weird hugging a girl like Aile but it felt kinda nice to him. At the same time, it felt... familiar to him but he could make heads or tails out of the familiarity. But nevertheless, his hug was an attempt to comfort Aile.

Aile hugged back and cried silently into his chest. This made Rokku feel a bit more... uneasy. He hasn't felt this kind of hug before. Sure, he's been hugged before, but not like this. But feeling the embrace of a girl like Aile made him smile a little, knowing how nice it was. However, smiling didn't feel quite right, considering that Aile was not crying tears of joy at the moment. Mega Man hugged Aile too, trying also to comfort her. Muguet and Rose couldn't bear to watch and left the room without a word. Vent started to move.

"Uhh..."

Aile was still crying so she didn't hear the sound of moaning. A certain boy heard Aile cry, something that is rare to see.

"Aile...?"

Aile stopped crying and immediately looked at Vent.

"V-Vent?"

"Don't worry about me Aile... I'll be fine."

"I know... But still..."

"I'll recover soon. So don't worry about me. Being in this bed won't stop me from protecting the world...!"

Aile still had tears in her eyes and she had doubts that Vent would be recovered that fast and easily. But she decided to believe in him, putting her trust in her brother.

"Okay." she said smiling.

Vent smiled and went back to sleep. Aile lead Rokku and Mega Man out of the Medic Wing and to someplace else.

* * *

It was nighttime and the Grand Nuage was on the ground for the night. Rokku, Mega Man and Aile were in the Command Center with Prairie discussing about the past events earlier. Not even the operators were around the computer.

"I still wonder why Prometheus and Pandora want the Biometals." Mega Man wondered.

"Well, its obvious that its not a good reason, that's for sure." Aile said.

"I need to get more into this. Who knows what they..." Prairie said before stopping.

Aile gave Prairie a stare. Prairie didn't understand at first, but she eventually got the message.

"...On second thought, I think I'll do it tomorrow. We should get some sleep now, haha."

"Right." giving Prairie a _wicked_ smile, making sure she wasn't a work-a-holic.

Aile and Prairie were about to leave into their rooms until Aile remembered about Rokku and Mega Man.

"Uhh..." Mega Man said nervously, wondering what he should do.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Aile said slapping her forehead like an idiot. "Where are they going to sleep?"

Rokku acted like a non-social person, not even opening his mouth for help. Rokku looked at Mega Man who shrugged.

"Eh..." Prairie said, thinking.

"Hey, how about Vent's room?" Aile suggested.

"Um, Aile, Vent has told me that if Rokku was to ever sleep here, it would not be his room."

"What?! Why?!" Aile said in a rather angry tone. She thought Vent was being a jerk like he always was towards people he didn't like.

"It's the same reason why he didn't want to share rooms with you when you first came here. Perhaps, they could sleep in your room Aile."

Aile's eyes widened at the thought of Rokku and Mega Man sleeping in her room.

"Eh?" Aile said aloud.

"There is no guest rooms available, Aile. Vent was going to be an option but he told me not to."

Aile looked at Rokku who looked down on the ground. Mega Man just stared at the girls, paying attention.

"Okay, they'll sleep in my room!"

"Eh?" Rokku said under his breath, sorta mimicking Prairie and Aile as they both said the same word.

Rokku eyes widened hearing this. He actually didn't expect to sleep in Aile's room. He imagined what her room might look like: being 100% girly. The thought made him shiver, though Prairie and Aile were unaware of it. Mega Man was completely fine with it though.

"That's nice of you Aile." Mega Man said. "Thank you."

"Very well then. Rokku, do you have any sleeping clothing with you?" Prairie asked.

"Uh... nope."

"It's alright, I have a spare for when one of our male comrades had none. What about you Mega Man?" Prairie asked.

"Don't worry, Commander. I'll be completely fine." Mega Man said.

"Okay then, I'll be back." Prairie said, going into her room.

The commander left out of her room, holding out blue pajamas with sleeves. There was no design to it whatsoever. She gave the pajamas to Rokku as she was asking him a question:

"You can fit this right?"

"Um, yeah, probably." Rokku said holding the shirt to see if it would fit. He did the same with the pants and they seemed to fit. Rokku looked at Prairie and smiled at her, saying:

"Thanks Prairie."

Prairie smiled and went towards her room. She took off her hat and held it as she peeked her head out the door.

"Good night you three."

Aile, Mega Man, and Rokku said good night in unison. Prairie went back into her room and the door slid closed like most of the doors in the world (although some still keep the door knob doors and other types of doors in the world).

* * *

Aile directed the boys to her room. When entering it, Rokku saw what he didn't expect. The room looked like any other room except for the computer that was also a laptop, she had and the two posters she had lying on her wall.

"Sorry guys, but I don't have an extra bed. Never actually thought someone would actually sleep in my room so..."

"I could sleep on the floor. I don't mind, really." Rokku said.

Rokku lied to Aile saying that he didn't mind. He didn't really like sleeping on the floor but it was either that or... sleep on the same bed with Aile. But he knew that Aile would not like a guy she just met being in the same bed as her and she especially didn't want to sleep on the floor while Rokku sleeps on her bed.

"Okay, I'm going to change into my sleeping clothes. Be right back.", Aile said grabbing her pajamas off her swivel chair.

Rokku nodded and while she was in the bathroom, he quickly changed into his sleeping clothes. He sat his normal clothes on Aile's swivel chair neatly. He had socks on to keep him warm. Mega Man then changed as a circular beam appeared from below and rose. As it rose, Mega Man's attire changed. He was no longer wearing his helmet, revealing his brown hair. He had a blue and white T-Shirt, black shorts. He still kept his blue boots though, but clearly, his gloves and battle armor was gone. Rokku then took off his blue device and placed it at Aile's Computer Desk. The screen was black too...

Aile came out the bathroom wearing similar pajamas as Rokku's except more female-like.

_"~Wow, she looks so cute... Like a fluffy, cute, little bunny...! Oooh, now I want one!~"_ Rokku said in his mind, clearly having silly thoughts in his head how Aile reminded him of a bunny. Rokku was almost positive that Aile wouldn't like it if she was reminded of an animal. But then again, she probably might take it as a compliment for all he knew. Aile looked at Mega Man, confused.

"You're wearing different clothes, Mega." Aile said.

"Oh, yeah. You see, the outfit I was wearing previously was _Battle Armor_. This is what you'd call a _Civilian Attire_."

Aile smiled at the boys and brought out two covers: One for the floor to sleep on and the one to use to keep them warm. "I see. Well, here you go."

"Thanks." Rokku said with a smile. He was actually happy with the fact that Aile was willing to bring out _sheets_ so that Rokku wouldn't feel that coldness on that metal floor. Mega Man, being a robot, wouldn't really mind sleeping on the floor since his _"skin"_ wasn't as sensitive as a human's.

Rokku prepared everything for him and Mega Man. Once finished Aile shut off the lights. Rokku lied down on the ground and Mega Man joined him. Aile hopped onto her bed rolling around in it, hugging her pillow tightly. Rokku and Mega Man looked up and saw her doing that.

"Aaaaaahhh... Finally, my warm bed..."

Rokku gave her a look of jealousy and Aile realized that he was watching her. She blushed and sweatdropped at the same time realizing that Rokku didn't have a bed and that it was a little teasing. Mega Man chuckled a little at Rokku's expression.

"...Sorry...!"

* * *

It was the middle of the night, the full moon shining through Aile's window. On the ground, Rokku was continuously tossing and turning around. He appeared to be struggling to fall asleep. He seemed to have been doing this for two hours. He had enough and realized that he couldn't fall asleep, sitting up and gripping the covers in slight frustration. Rokku turned to Mega Man, but he was sound asleep. He was thinking of waking him up, but he changed that decision. The brown spiky-haired boy looked over at Aile's sleeping figure, her head turned towards the wall, seeing nothing but the back of her hair. Rokku got on his knees, kneeling above Aile's head by a foot or two. Rokku was hesitant when he was about to place his hands on her shoulder, but he did it anyway. He placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her while quietly whispering _"Aile..."_.

He has been shaking her for a full minute, and Aile has shown only two signs of waking up. In reality, however, Aile was simply trying to ignore whoever was shaking her. After awhile, Aile had enough and quickly sprung upwards, gripping her covers tightly and angrily glaring at Rokku.

"What!?" she exclaimed, obviously upset at being woken up in the middle of the night.

Rokku averted his eyes as he realized the rudeness of his actions... "I-I couldn't sleep, sorry..."

Aile's anger dissipated as she saw the boy's guilt-ridden face.

"Why not?" she asked with concern.

"I don't know... I just can't."

Rokku looked down, holding onto his covers, realizing that waking up Aile was a mistake. He didn't want to get yelled at like that and that happened because he was stupid enough to wake her up in the middle of the night. Aile noticed how sad Rokku looked and gave him a warming smile.

"Well, since you woke me up, I guess we could chat for a while."

Rokku quickly looked at Aile in surprise. _"She wasn't upset anymore...?"_, Rokku said to himself, his heart filled with overwhelming joy.

"O-Okay...!" Rokku then thought of something to talk about. "Aile, I have to ask, are me and you... friends?"

"Huh?" Aile asked, tilting her head a bit.

Rokku didn't want to repeat it again as he found it a bit embarrassing asking someone this. But he did it again anyway.

"Are we friends?" he repeated.

Aile smiled and giggled at his question, making Rokku look at her, believing that she was making fun of him. She closed her eyes giving out a cute smile.

"Of course we are silly!"

Rokku was a little surprised hearing that. He wasn't exactly the most social person in the world, but he tried to make as many friends as he could. The fact that Aile already sees him as friend just shook him a bit. To make sure that they were _really_ friends, he had to ask her more.

"Well, what do you like about me?"

Aile blushed as a question like that would usually be for a romantic couple. She hid her lower face and looked at Rokku who's face hasn't changed. She still replied to his question, nonetheless, even though she couldn't really think of reasons that Rokku would like to hear, like a professional would. Even though she was really social, she wasn't an expert of explaining why she likes this or that person.

"Let's see... you're pretty cool, you saved my life, and you're funny... and, well, you are so friendly. I don't just get saved and NOT befriend someone. Plus, you saved my brother's life twice. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure that we were friends." Rokku said, looking away from Aile and into the Full Moon. "I don't think I'm good at befriending others."

"What do you mean?" Aile asked.

"I'm not that social." Rokku said as he tilted his head downwards in sadness. A small chuckle slipped out from Rokku as well...

Aile was a bit surprised hearing Rokku speak of this. She actually disagreed with what he thought... His personality just screams SOCIAL. She admits that she was more mature that he was, but he was the same age as her (13). Aile got off her bed and sat next to Rokku. He didn't know what she was up to.

"I totally disagree with you..." Aile said. Rokku looked at her, wondering what she was getting at. "But hey, you can think whatever you like. Just as long as you do something about being 'anti-social'."

Rokku sighed. "Yeah, I'll do that. I mean, I want to make many friends."

"We'll be best friends then!" Aile said with a huge, cute smile.

Rokku was incredibly surprised hearing this. The fact that he was getting a new friend so quickly surprised him. Aile held out her pinky.

"Let's swear on it, okay?"

Rokku didn't do it though. He had a different thing in mind. He held out his index finger.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked pulling down her pinky and holding onto her legs again.

"Bring out your index finger and touch mine. Our index fingers will connect, bringing us together in a friendly way." Rokku explained with a smile. "This is how me and Mega Man became best pals...!"

Aile never heard of this before, but she smiled and did what she was instructed to do. She couldn't help but blush pink doing so. She held onto her legs tighter with her left arm while connecting with her new best friend.

"Aside from an old friend of mine, I never had a guy best friend before, so that's something we have in common I guess, haha!"

Rokku smiled at her and hugged her tightly. She didn't why he did so but she returned the hug. They broke the hug and Aile gave Rokku a cute smile. Rokku smiled at her too. It was nice to know that Aile would be his friend. He thought she was cool, just like her brother, Vent. Rokku eventually began a conversation involving Vent since he had that thought in his mind.

"So, there's something else I wanted to talk about." Rokku said. "I don't think Vent trusts me."

"Yeah, Vent keeps thinking you're a enemy _Mega Man_." Aile said it in 'Vent's' voice. Rokku was confused by what she meant. _Enemy Mega Man?_ That sounds so strange. Aile looked at the ceiling, sighing. "I wish he would see it my way."

Rokku was given the indication that Aile trusted him. That was clearly obvious. It made him more comfortable around the Guardian Base. Aile finally got up from the floor and went to the bed.

"Well, goodnight, bestie." Aile said returning back on her bed, leaving behind a wink for Rokku.

Aile had immediately fallen asleep three minutes after getting back on the bed. Rokku laid on his back, sighing loud intentionally. Mega Man then started moving around, before awakening himself. His eyes, which were originally dimmed, brightened. He sat up and stared at Rokku. The boy smiled brightly, giving Rokku a thumbs up.

"Good job Rokku! You got yourself a new friend! I am proud of you!" said the young boy.

"Hehe, thanks Mega Man. I couldn't have done most of that without you." Rokku said chuckling to himself.

"Huh?" Mega Man said confusion. A small chuckle was heard shortly after. "What did _I_ do to help?"

"You gave me a reason to stay here... By staying here, I was able to get another partner...! You were a big help to me, you and your social skills. Your knowledge with social skills have helped me improve on my use-to-be low grade social skills...!"

Mega man rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. "Ha ha, well, I'm glad I helped you out here Rokku."

Rokku and Mega Man fist-pumped, cheerful grins shown on their faces in the process.

"Goodnight Rokku... We got a bright new day tomorrow!" Mega Man said, beginning to lie down again.

"Goodnight... Mega..." Rokku said, pulling in the comforter/covers.

Rokku fell asleep on the floor smiling. The Full Moon shined on Rokku and Aile and the moon was huge at this day.

* * *

Outside of the Guardian Base, was a shadowy person. The Full Moon shined on him too. His eyes shined crimson red. He smiled sadistically while cracking his knuckles.

"Enjoy your stay while you can boys... Because when you least expect it, _we'll_ be there...!"

The mysterious boy left the area leaving behind his villainous laugh. There was no sound after that. Silence. That was what was heard at mid-night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Gorge Operation

Mega Man ZX Chronicles

* * *

Chapter 3: Gorge Operation!

It was daytime and everyone was awaken from their sleep... well mostly everyone... In Aile's room, Rokku was still asleep on the floor, his face turned towards Aile's bed. Mega Man awakened, his eyelids rising and his eyes brightening in activation. He shook his head around and looked at Rokku. Mega Man knelt down to Rokku and pressed his left hand on Rokku's shoulder, shaking him.

"Rokku...? Rokku. Wake up now..."

Rokku wouldn't budge. He still slept on the floor, not moving a centimeter. Mega Man gave Rokku a warm smile as he could hear Rokku's silent snores. _So peaceful_, he thought.

_"Rokku must have been sleepy since he never actually gotten very much rest last night..."_

Mega Man looked at the clock on Aile's laptop. It read _8:01 AM_.

_"He fell asleep at 12:57 AM last night... Only 7-8 hours of rest... Rokku needs more than that in order for him to be in tip-top condition... Poor guy won't get much energy if he doesn't rest well..."_

Mega Man looked at Aile's bed. He easily noticed how neat her bed was made, no wrinkles in sight. He saw Aile's pink pajamas folded up into a perfect square, resting on Aile's fluffed pillow.

_"Her bed is made up perfectly and she clearly has left earlier than Rokku has."_

Mega Man looked back at Rokku, sighing.

_"If Rokku has intentions of becoming a Guardian, then he would have to be ready in the Morning. I'm pretty sure the Commander dislikes over-sleepers, hehe."_

Mega Man's warm smile changed into a sad smile. His eyes looked sleepy as he looked at Rokku's sleeping body.

_"That is, if Rokku does become a Guardian. I just hope he makes a decision soon..."_

Mega Man stopped thinking to himself and shook Rokku again.

"Rokku... Rokku... Come on, wake up..."

Still, Rokku has not awakened. Sure, Rokku was moved a bit, shifting around to get comfortable, but that did not benefit Mega Man. Unbeknownst to Mega Man, Rokku's innocent sleepy eyes changed into a frightening look...

* * *

_Where am I...?_

_Is this a dream..._

_Or is it reality...?_

_I wish I knew the answer...  
_

_I slightly opened my eyes, seeing nothing but white... I fully opened them to find... blankness... I felt like I was descending downwards and as I was doing that, my surprised eyes looked around in this blank, white, world..._

_I finally landed... I think... I was standing, yes, but... I couldn't feel my feet standing on the ground... I couldn't be floating in the air still, no way... I assume I'm standing on some light ground or something... But that doesn't sound right, does it? To make sure my assumptions were true, I took a step forward... I was certainly walking on the... ground. I continued to walk forward but it felt like I was going no where... I couldn't tell due to this colorless world... Suddenly, something had pressed against my body, especially my face... I took a step back and wondered, "What the heck was that?". I took a quick thought and decided to press my hand on what had stopped me... Boy, did I feel stupid. It was a wall, of course. But how would I have known that? No color, of course... I had made an assumption that I was in some large white room like in those Hollywood movie sets or something._

_There was no one here... No one by my side... I was afraid... What happened to everyone? I was so afraid... I was being drawn back to the past so quickly... No one here with me... No one to talk to... No one I can feel... _

_Aile... Where are you...? I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down on the ground... I had my knees to my chin... I covered my face, trying to hold back my tears... But why hold them back? I clearly missed her... She was my friend... She was so happy, so cheerful, so full of energy and so... kind... Never before have I received that type of kindness from anyone other than my mother and father... Wait a second... Mother...! Father...! Are they gone too...!? What about Elise? And President Takeda? And Saya? And Dr. Ciel? My friends and family... No... I allowed my tears to become victorious over me... My melancholy tears quickly escaping my eyelids... Aile... Prairie...Even Vent... MoM... Dad... ... ... ..._

_... Mega Man ..._

_My tears fell down, descending quickly... But... I saw something... odd... My tears continued to fall, not colliding with the ground at all... It just... kept going... and going... and going... and going... I heard no collision at all... This was all too creepy... I couldn't stand the fact that I knew nothing and that I had no one to ask for help... for knowledge or for anything... I was alone... I wish that someone... anyone... would be here with me... so I don't draw back to the past any further... _

**_Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past me... I felt that wind... I opened my eyes to find darkness coming towards me... I was to afraid to move... Like a child who is too afraid to move when a car is coming towards him or her... The blackness simply went past me however... I looked behind me to discover that the whiteness had seized to exist here... Darkness existed now and with this dark color, I could see nothing... It was as if I had gone blind... I started to think that I couldn't feel myself right now..._**

**_Quickly, that gust of wind blew past me again... But it felt different this time... I turned around, easily forgetting that I couldn't see in the dark. I stood there, waiting for something else to happen, but my wish didn't come true... At least, at the moment it didn't..._**

**_Out of the blue, two huge golden demonic eyes appeared before me... I was scared out of my wits... I had gotten my wish of wanting anyone here with me... But now I regret it easily... I wish that my friends were here... Those golden eyes acted as light, and I could see my hands, my body, my legs, everything... I stared at the eyes, not even fearing the possibility to go blind..._**

**"Rokku..."**

_**I heard a voice call out my name... It's voice sounded male and so deep it might as well had come from a monster. I looked around, searching for the source, stupidly not realizing that it could have been the eyes who spoke.**_

**"Rokku..."**

_**It said it again! My name! Who was it?!... I took my chances and stared at the golden eyes... I noticed that it's eyes were a cluster of interest, anger, and happiness... I didn't think it was possible but that's what I felt... Definitely...**_

**"Who are you?"_ I asked, projecting my voice so that... whatever it was... could hear me..._  
**

_**To my surprise, this thing laughed... It wasn't mockery fortunately, but it was out of amusement. It's eyes had changed... It looked like it was raising an eyebrow, despite the fact that I spotted a single one...**_

**"Don't you recognize me?"**

_**Don't you recognize me? Never before have I seen this... thing... in my life... How could I anyway? This thing had no facial features or anything that he could get a good memory from... But I was certain, if I had seen this thing again, I would definitely recognize it... **_

_**This thing was waiting for answer, so I shook my head, indicating a "no". The thing blinked it's eyes... I saw his eyes change again, looking like it was smiling...**_

**"I am..."**

* * *

"ROKKU!"

Rokku's eyes quickly shot open, his eyes looking scared. He got up and huffed and puffed loudly. He looked at Mega Man, whose eyes were a little annoyed. Mega Man has been trying to wake this boy up for a good five minutes and he spent most of his morning sleeping. Rokku's eyes turned into anger as he opened his mouth:

"Mega Man!" he yelled, upset about being woken up this way.

Mega Man was angry too and he yelled back at his friend:

"Rokku, you should've been awake by now. You wasted most of your morning time! You might have missed breakfast too!" he scolded.

Rokku still was a little angry at Mega Man. If the blue bomber hadn't awaken him, he could have heard the message given to him.

"I'm sorry for not waking myself up buddy... Thanks for waking me up..."

Mega Man smiled as he forgiven him. Rokku looked over at Aile's bed to find that she was gone, her bed made up perfectly. Rokku looked at Mega Man and before he opened his mouth, Mega opened his.

"Aile left 3 hours ago. She was wondering why you weren't awake yet, just like I have.", he said, clearly had answered the question Rokku was about to answer.

"She's probably in the Command Center. We better greet our friends." Rokku said slowly getting up.

Rokku got up and quickly ran to his attire. Rokku looked at his bodysuit that was in his backpack, but he said 'no' and went on to his other clothes. Apparently he didn't like bodysuits like many humans (and reploids) did. Getting his pants on caused him to fall on the floor as he tried to hurry up. He gotten his usual clothes on and grabbed Prairie's Extra Pajamas to return to her.

Rokku grabbed his blue device, attached it to his left arm and rushed to the door. Opening it he found someone surprising...

"V-Vent?!"

Vent was looking different towards Rokku. He was smiling, something he have not done while Rokku was around. It sorta creeped Rokku out and it confused him too.

"Good Morning Rokku." Vent said, sounding cheerful in his greeting.

"Vent?" Mega Man said in surprise. Rokku looked at Vent's waist. He didn't have the bandages wrapped around him. He couldn't be healed already, could he? "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm fine." Vent assured. "But I thought I should get to know you guys a little more. Especially you... uh, Mega Man."

Rokku looked at Mega Man who just shrugged.

"Don't tell Aile, but I heard you two talking last night."

Rokku was a little surprised. He didn't know why he wasn't really surprised. It's like he knew this would happen.

"I heard everything, from Aile talking to you about being friends to you talking about me trusting you."

"Uh..." Rokku couldn't think of what to say.

"I'll be honest, I didn't trust you before, and I still don't fully trust you... yet. That's why I need to get to know you a bit more."

"Gotcha." he said with a small smile. He was thinking Vent was starting to like him, the proof being that he wanted to know him being.

"Oh, if you are going to be best friends with Aile, you better take care of my sister."

Hearing that, Vent made it sound like that he and Aile were a new couple or something. Rokku, although he was oblivious to 'love', knew that he didn't want to be with Aile as a couple. He simply nodded, replying to what Vent had said.

"Oh yeah, Prairie wanted to see you. Me and Aile are going to join you."

"What's it about?"

"I don't know, but she said it as if it was a 'private situation'. I'd do it though. Come on."

Vent, Rokku and Mega went to the Command Center and saw that Aile and Prairie were there alone. There were no one else there other than the four of them, not even the operators. But that was because the ship wasn't in flight yet.

"Rokku, Vent... Mega Man. It's good that you are all here. Please come in my room." Prairie said walking towards her door.

Prairie typed in her secret password leading into her room. The door slid opened, and she led the three into her room. In there, Rokku found that her room was incredibly girly. There were lots of stuff animals around the ground and selves and lots of posters of someone who looked like Prairie and someone in red armor. He had blonde hair and he looked like he was a hero. He looked a little like Vent and Aile when Megamerged with Model X and Model Z.

"There's a lot of... pink and blue... in this room." Rokku said sounding a bit uneasy.

Mega Man elbowed Rokku, causing him to feel pain. He did a face trying to hold his pain. Prairie giggled at Rokku's comment.

"Is that a problem Rokku?" she asked with a smile.

"Well... no. But I didn't expect this. I thought it would look a little more..." Rokku was saying, trying not offend the Commander... Even despite the fact that she wasn't at all.

"Rokku...!" Mega Man whispered.

Mega didn't even allow Rokku to say anymore. He thought Rokku was being a little rude to Prairie with her maturity. Prairie continued to giggle.

"It's alright Mega Man. Rokku is only stating his opinion. I like to act young. That's the reason there's so much childish things here."

"I see, well Rokku is pretty naive and immature too." Mega Man stated, chuckling in the process. Rokku just grinned, knowing that he was right. Prairie sat down on a chair and offered the three to sit down, holding out her hand giving out that indication.

"Please sit."

The four sat down. Vent sat on the bean-bag, Aile sat on the beg in front on the giant stuffed-animal, Rokku and Mega Man sat on the floor next to the clock stuffed-animal. Apparently, because Rokku slept on the floor last night, he sorta got used to it. Mega, of course, would be fine with it either way.

"I called you three in here to talk about Rokku and especially Mega Man. I'm pretty sure they have some _private things_ they would like to share with us." Prairie said, averting her eyes at the boys. Rokku was a little uneasy as he knew that Prairie was referring to his past.

"Aile and Vent," she continued. "You are in here, because you guys are closer to them."

"I don't know about that..." Vent said under his breath.

Aile pinched Vent's neck without Prairie noticing. She easily heard what Vent had said and thought he deserved "punishment". Vent silently said "OW!" and glared at Aile in annoyance while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please continue Prairie." Aile said looking innocent.

Prairie nodded and continued on.

"Anyway, we need to know more about you two. I know we talked about that _thing_ last night, but I had to re-think it. I wasn't really thinking when I offered you that _thing_. Therefore, I think we should know your history before I officially made up my mind."

Rokku was confused at what she was talking about. She keep mentioning _thing_'. After a few thoughts and memories, he realized that Prairie was referring to the job offering at the Guardians. Rokku hadn't even thought about it so it was a good thing for she reminded him.

"So you want to know about my history? My past? Anything specific?" Rokku asked.

"Hmm... how about we start with where you came from. From there you could explain how you and... um, Mega Man met." Prairie said, holding her hands together.

Rokku smiled brightly. Finally, he could tell them the story. "Okay, so here's how me and Mega Man met! But first, a little backstory from me alone!"

... ... ...

"I lived in Europe with Mom and Dad in a city known as Luna City! That city was in the Enstratos region, where there's like five other cities existing! My parents told me that they found me in the forest at Japan when they were in High School and took care of me ever since! We moved to Europe when I was... Er, 3, I think!"

It surprised Vent, Aile and Prairie that Rokku was adopted. It surprised them further when Rokku didn't seem to be upset over that fact. He seemed to embrace it.

"The family has been growing for years, and my ancestors lived through the multiple wars that happened. They lived to tell the tale which is why I know about the Elf Wars!"

"The Elf Wars?" Prairie exclaimed. "Not many people know about the Elf Wars... Yet, someone like you is aware..."

"Yeah, my Mom says that her extremely great grandmother was one of the survivors of that war!" Rokku explained. "I, er, won't say what happened during that war but I think you know, right Prairie?"

Prairie nodded in confirmation. Vent and Aile, on the other hand, were puzzled. "What's the Elf Wars?" Aile asked. By the 26th Century, such wars like the Maverick Wars and Elf Wars were very ancient, lost and forgotten to the public. Prairie looked at her two friends. "I... I don't think I should say right now..."

Prairie then looked at Rokku. "Please continue."

Rokku nodded with a smile. "Let's see... Oh! I attended school for two years but had to leave because Mavericks attacked the school. For some reason, those... purple human-looking Mavericks called Galleons didn't shoot me or any other student. It was weird and even though I could've died, I don't really seem to think about it as much as I should. Because that happened, I stayed at home mostly and was home-schooled by my Mom and Dad."

"My Mom and Dad were quite the adventurers though! They would go to the Outlands to challenge the Mavericks to battle! The stories Dad would tell me always made me happy because of how he told them! Mom told me that they even took me out to the Outlands when I was just a baby! Pretty cool right?"

Vent had a shocked expression on his face. "_Was this guy nuts!?_"

"When I turned 13, that's when I decided to leave on my own adventure, just like my parents! However, I didn't do it just so I could fight Mavericks, I did it so I could get a little social and see the world I live on! Whenever I did encounter Mavericks, I'd usually run because I didn't know how to fight very well. My Dad did teach me a little bit, but I was a bit of a Rookie. I didn't think I was ready to fight Mavericks like my parents!"

Rokku started to tremble in anticipation. He comes the best part! "Now, the moment you all have been waiting for: Me and Mega Man's Fated Encounter!"

"One night, I was wondering around in the Outlands again, but it was in the Meadow. It was so beautiful and since there were no Mavericks in sight, I decided to lie down in the grass. I then saw a shooting star in the sky. People always say that if you make a wish when a shooting star appears, it'll come true! So I made my wish, a wish that I can't say because... It's secret, of course! I soon realized that the star wasn't a star, but a weird object! When it crashed on the ground, I ran to it. I thought it was from outer space because movies always had this same gimmick, but it was a small little device! It then shined bright and soon it transformed into a robot boy. That robot boy was Mega Man!"

Prairie smiled a little, getting comfortable as she listened. "So, Mega Man came from space?" She asked.

Mega Man shook his head. "No, ma'am. I came from somewhere else."

"The next part is pretty secret though." Rokku admitted. "I made a promise to someone not to tell anyone about the next part so I'll give you guys the short story: Eventually, me and Mega Man could fuse together and then we became **MEGA MAN NEO**! I thought of the name since when we fused together, I was the _new Mega Man_! Cool eh?"

"Yeah, that's pretty cool." Vent admitted.

"The best part, is that we use this," Rokku held out his left hand to show them his 'blue device'. "A special friend of ours created this just for us. We can't say who he or she is, but it's called the **Combi-Carrier**!"

Mega Man added on. "This device is connected with me. Whenever we want to fuse, I'll turn into Program Data and enter his Combi-Carrier. I apparently have properties similar to Biometal which is why we can fuse like we can!"

"When we preform the **Mega-Fusion**, a word that I made up so it's not confused with Megamerge, the Combi-Carrier is apart of the Battle Armor I use. Mega Man is even on the screen when we are fused, almost like a Little Digi-Navigator or something like that!*"

**(*AN: Reference to NetNavis from Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force)**

Aile smiled excitedly. "Awesome...!"

"However, just as me and Mega Man became friends and partners, some evil guy showed up and started to attack innocent people!" Rokku said, sounding tense. "Me and Mega Man fought against many enemies, trying to stop a evil guy from his evil plot!"

"Wait a second..." Prairie interrupted. "I remember hearing about the incident that happened in the Enstratos region... Tera City, along with Neo Giga City were attacked by Mavericks... The Defense Force along with some hero rescued the innocent. The Hero single handedly took out an entire airship armada... Was that... You two?"

Mega and Rokku looked at each other and grinned. Mega turned to Prairie to give her the answer. "You bet!"

Vent and Aile were amazed. They heard about that news report a little while after the Serpent Incident. "It was you two!?" Vent repeated.

"Yep!" Rokku said with a thumbs up. "Me and Mega Man, along with the Defense Force, took out that evil jerk's plan!"

"His name is Wraith, and he orchestrated all of the occurrences that happened in the Enstratos region. He even brainwashed a girl, forcing her to do evil things...!" Mega explained.

Prairie was about to say something, but suddenly, the alarm siren went off. Everyone wondered why once again.

"What's going on now!?" Vent yelled out in annoyance.

The four immediately left the room and into the Command Center. They saw that the three operators were there, appearing to have been there while the others were in Prairie's room. They seemed like they had something really important to say judging by how they sounded the alarm.

"What is going on!?" Prairie asked the Operators.

"Commander Prairie! Please take a look at this!" Gardénia said, typing in a few keypads to projecting a screen behind her and the other operators.

The screen shown the group the entire footage on the monitor. In the _Indigo Gorge_, a place nearby Area C, was a drilling operation. To make matters worse, tons of Galleons were there along with other mavericks and mechaniloids.

"Oh no! All those people in Area C!" Prairie said.

"What could those Mavericks be thinking!?" Aile cried.

"They're Mavericks... The only thing they could think is nothing more than destruction and chaos." Mega Man said, sounding upset about the Mavericks non-stop disaster.

"Whatever the case, we got to stop them!" Vent said putting his fist out.

"Vent, I don't think it's very wise to go out in the field. You haven't fully recovered." Prairie said walking towards Vent.

"I feel fine Prairie. I don't have any bandages on me, do I?" Vent said with a confident smile. Prairie took his word for it.

"... Okay... but please come back okay this time please. Alright you guys should head there right away! Rokku and Mega Man, you join them too! Get moving!"

"ROGER!" Vent and Aile yelled.

The four ran off into the transerver to get to the Indigo Gorge. There, they met Fleuve who informed them useful information.

"You four are off no doubt. I already set the coordinates to the Indigo Gorge for you in the transerver. Good luck!"

Fleuve left the three to do their mission. At the transerver, Aile and Vent thought about Rokku's story. They looked at him who was serious about the mission. The three were transported to the Indigo Gorge.

* * *

There, they found, as the area name suggests, the entire gorge to be indigo colored. They could easily see Area C from the distance. They immediately found Galleons charging towards them.

"Oh crud!" Vent yelled out.

"There they are!" Aile cried, holding Model X in her pocket.

"Let's go buck wild!" Rokku yelled out, looking at Mega Man.

Vent and Aile held out Models X and Z for the Double Megamerge transformation. Rokku's Combi-Carrier's screen shined, quickly engulfing Mega Man in the bright blue light. The light then quickly engulfed Rokku as wekk. It was so fast it was almost like teleportation. The heroes were now in their Battle Armor.

"DOUBLE MEGAMERGE!"

Vent and Aile had successfully megamerged with Models X and Z, gripping their favorable weapons in their hands: Vent with the ZX-Saber and Aile with the ZX-Buster. The moment they were ready, they charged in and began to fight the Mavericks.

Vent used his ZX-Saber to slice the Galleons in half, Aile used her ZX-Buster to pierce through her foes, and Rokku used his Mega-Buster to do what Aile was doing. However, Rokku used his fists and feet as other ways of attacking. A large group of Galleon Hunters surrounded Aile and Vent. The two smiled, held hands and pulled out their ZX-Saber and spun around in a circular way. They sliced and diced every Galleon surrounding them. The two released hands, charging and piercing every Galleon in their way. Rokku watched and was impressed. But a Galleon bunked his head with its Buster. Taking no hesitation, he blasted the Galleon's head off and watched in disgust. He saw a line of Galleons rush towards Rokku. Mega Man Neo merely smiled and slid under all of the Galleons and most of them either fell into the deep gorge or were tossed into the air for Aile and Vent to finish the job. The three stopped looking back at the work they just done. The three high-fived each other.

"You guys were awesome!" Rokku yelled out.

Rokku found admiration in Vent and Aile, for they had such high power! It was stronger than he and Mega Man! The two felt happy hearing Rokku's compliment.

"You two were awesome too!" Aile said, cutely smiling.

"The way you used your fists and feet to attack was a great way to attack! Oh, and when you slid under the Galleons, I was amazed of that ability!" Vent yelled out, admiring Rokku and Mega Man a little more than he did in the past.

Just then Rokku got shot in the back, but it didn't cause him much pain. He turned back and saw a swarm of Mechadragons with two King Flyers as their leader.

"What a dirty shot!" Rokku whined, whipping out his Mega-Buster.

Rokku charged in the group piercing a number of Mechadragons with half-charged shots. He saw one King Flyer behind a swarm of Mechadragons. He smirked and used the Mechadragons as stairs to reach the King Flyer. He had a charged shot prepared by the time he got to the King Flyer. He released the shot right in its face and it exploded. It fell inside the gorge with pieces from its inactive body falling beside it. Aile and Vent used their ZX-Busters and shot the other Mechadragons that Rokku used as stairs.

Soon after taking care of the remaining Mechadragons, the King Flyer surprised Aile and Vent by appearing from the sky. The King Flyer was about to shoot but it's wings were shot off by a friendly Mega Man. The King Flyer fell to the ground, showing Rokku smiling with his buster smoking. Vent dashed towards it and stuck his ZX-Saber in its face. Aile and Rokku pushed the King Flyer into the gorge before it exploded in their faces. It exploded 10 feet from the ledge. The three high-fived each other once again.

"Mega Man Neo, you're awesome!" Aile said, fist pumping her hand in the air.

"We're not the only one! You two are just as cool as we are!" Mega Man said through the Combi-Carrier screen, Rokku giving them a thumbs up.

"Hehe!" Vent said, rubbing the back of his head.

It was the first time the three had fought together, unlike the last time where Vent was knocked unconscious, and Aile was kidnapped seconds after Rokku had saved him. It made Rokku smile knowing how much fun he was having... even though he was currently on a mission.

_"I hate to interrupt your celebration..."_ Model X said.

_"But we still have a Mission to complete."_ Model Z finished.

"That's right. We got to find the drill and take it out!" Vent said as he was about to dash off.

"Wait a sec." Rokku said holding out his hand in front of Vent.

Vent stopped dead in his tracks, while Aile shown confusion to this action. Everyone was silent.

"What are we...?" Aile said before being interrupted...

"Hold on..." Rokku said, unintentionally impolitely. "Do you guys hear that?"

He heard something. Focusing his ears, he finally found out what that something was. That something, was the drill.

"I can hear it!" Vent yelled.

"It's the drill alright!" Aile said with a smirk.

"Let's hurry!" Rokku said running off.

The three ran straight ahead to find a broken down bridge. It looked like it was still walkable. Vent gotten on it first and went on on the bridge slowly but quickly, hoping that the bridge wouldn't break down as he walked.. Aile and Rokku were about to get on but Aile stopped for some reason.

"Aile? What's the matter?" Mega Man asked in concern.

"Oooh..." she had said quietly.

Aile held onto her stomach. She knew she wasn't hungry and she knew her stomach wasn't in any pain. But she felt pain from her entire body. Rokku was worried about her, holding out his hands to try and help. Aile looked at him and gave him a nice, sad smile, to tell him she was fine.

"Are you... afraid of heights?" Rokku asked, sounding naive.

Aile perked up, her eyes being shocked. She angrily glared and Rokku and shouted, "What?! NO!"

"O-okay." he said, waving his hands in front of her, hoping she wouldn't slug him. "Let's go then."

Rokku offered his hand to Aile and got her on the bridge. Aile went first and Rokku followed behind her. The two walked slowly but quickly, just like Vent. The two watched their feet as they were stepping on a broken bridge. Aile and Rokku were half way there with Vent waiting on them. Just then, as they continued on, Rokku turned around back and saw about two dozen Galleons heading their way. They were armed with Busters, Blades, Bazookas, and Hover-Boards and much more. Aile looked back and saw the exact same thing.

"Oh no! We gotta hurry!" Aile said.

The two moved quickly there, not even caring about the broken bridge anymore. Aile moved quicker than Rokku did, mainly due to the fact that she RAN. She was next to Vent in mere seconds.

"Hurry up Rokku!" Vent yelled out as he shot some of the Galleons with his ZX-Buster to keep them away from the bridge.

"Alright! Alright!" Rokku said nervously. He wanted to hurry up, but he was afraid of the bridge breaking down while he was still on it.

Rokku was walking a little faster, not even thinking about running like Aile did. But suddenly, as Rokku took what may had been his last step, the board broken and Rokku had fell through the bridge.

"Rokku!" Vent and Aile screamed in unison.

Rokku had gotten a hold of the ropes supporting the bridge. He felt the ropes slowly breaking apart.

"Oh man!" Rokku said to himself as he was getting pulled downwards as the rope was breaking.

Rokku tried to bring himself up but he couldn't, mostly because of the less support the ropes had to even pull him up.

"Guys, go on without me! You need to stop the Drill Operation!" Rokku said while looking back at the Galleons closing in on him.

"What!? No way! We are going to help you!" Aile cried, walking towards the bridge.

"No! Don't! W-We'll find a way somehow! Just go! Please!" Mega Man said.

_"Trust him you two. They will find their way, like Mega Man said."_ Model X said, putting his trust on him.

"Model X is right! We gotta go Aile!" Vent said as he was slowly dragging Aile away. He stopped and pointed at Rokku, yelling out: "Mega Man Neo, you better come back!"

Vent grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her away. Rokku held on to the rope for as long as he could. Normally, a human without mechanical parts implanted into them would never hold out this long, but with Mega Man's power, Rokku felt like he could hold onto the rope forever. He knew for a fact that wasn't true in this case. The ropes were breaking apart, and he could he the loud snaps as he slowly descended. The Galleons were quickly approaching Rokku. The ones with Busters and Bazookas fired at Rokku. Most of them missed, but some of the bullets got Rokku. He tried to hold onto his pain. The ones with blades rushed towards Rokku to finish him off. Rokku clenched his teeth in anger and determination.

_"We have to go to them! Vent and Aile!"_

The Galleons on the Hover-Boards went towards Rokku to finish him off as well. They went right under him and charged up a shot to finish him. Rokku immediately came up with an idea. He charged up his M-Buster and shot the Galleons on the Hover-Board destroying them. Rokku quickly dropped on the Hover-Board before it went out of control. He quickly got his balance and charged up his M-Buster to destroy the remaining Galleons.

"It's show time...!" Rokku said smiling as he aimed his Mega-Buster at his enemies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aile and Vent were still running with Vent still holding onto Aile. Aile felt angry that they didn't stay and help.

"Vent! We have to go back!" Aile said, feeling worried about Rokku.

"No! We need to stop this drill!" Vent replied.

"But they...!" Aile said sadly.

Vent stopped and held onto her shoulders. He was just as angry as Aile was.

"AILE!" Vent yelled out.

Aile was a little frightened but she was still angry.

"Look, I feel just as bad as you! I want to help those two but we are wasting time! The drill is going to cause the death of hundreds or thousands! We can't risk that! I'm sorry Aile, but we need to save these citizens!"

_"He's right Aile. We can't take that risk."_ Model Z said.

_"Remember, they said they'll find a way. Trust them."_ Model X said.

Aile stared at Vent with fury in her eyes. But she cooled down, knowing that he was right. Rokku would find his way out like he promised. She nodded her head with a determined smile and Vent released his hands from her shoulder.

"Your right Vent. Let's go!" Aile said, smiling.

Vent held onto her hand and hurried to the center of the problem.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rokku and Mega Man were still taking care of the Galleons. He pierced through each and every Galleon in his way with his M-Buster. He was still on the Hover-Board and he was using that as a weapon as well. He smashed Galleons against walls with the Hover-Board causing them to malfunction. More Galleons appeared.

"Having fun yet?" Rokku asked with a cocky tone and grin.

Rokku charged up his M-Buster and blasted through a line of Galleons. All of them were destroyed in an instant. There were three remaining Galleons left. Rokku aimed his M-Buster at them but surprisingly they were frightened and jumped into the gorge. Rokku withdrawn his M-Buster with a confused look.

"Eh?" Rokku said, his face filled with confusion over that scene he saw.

"Apparently, those Galleons were screwed up in the head." Mega Man spoke up.

"Uh... Let's catch up with Vent and Aile!" Rokku said forming his hand into a fist.

"Okay!" Mega Man yelled out in enthusiasm.

Rokku used the Hover-Board to catch up with Aile and Vent, riding it as if he was a pro at skateboarding. He yelled out "YAHOO!" as he was flying in the air doing spirals and other tricks to have fun.

* * *

Vent and Aile reached the drill in time as it wasn't done drilling the mountain. There were tons of Galleons and the leader of the entire of operation was a white-colored hawk maverick. He looked different from everyone else. It sat on a ledge above the drill. His wings covered his body and he looked like he was sleeping.

"Hey! You! Look at me!", Vent said, trying to get the enemy's attention.

The hawk maverick awakened and stared at the two. He flew fast towards them and landed. Looking at the maverick more clearly, he looked very similar to the Orehawk Mavericks they've encountered during the battles with Serpent. He also looked similar to one of the "horse" rides in Area H. However, this maverick was different.

"What do you two want?" the mysterious reploid asked. "...Wait a sec... you guys are the Guardians sent here, are you not?"

"Yeah we are, and you must be a Maverick right?" Aile asked, gripping her ZX-Buster.

The reploid chuckled, his blue eyes disappearing and reappearing as he began to spoke.

"Wrong. I'm not a Maverick but a Pseudoroid. I am Kokutori the Jaggeroid and I am in charge of this operation."

Aile was surprised. "A Pseudoroid? How's that? We defeated Serpent! Unless... Prometheus and Pandora gave you guys a piece of the stolen Biometals' data!"

Kokutori laughed. "Heh, heh... You are wrong child... I am not affilirated with Serpent or the two individuals you named _Prometheus_ and _Pandora_."

"Whatever the case, we are Mega Men Model ZX and we are here to destroy this operation!" Vent said holding out his ZX-Saber.

Kokutori laughed at Vent, and pulled out his hand, which also pulled out five sharp, metallic feathers.

"You are amusing Mega Man Model ZX. Before we duel, let me get rid of these distractions!"

Kokutori opened his wings and shot his feathers at the Galleons destroying them. Aile and Vent watched in shock as Kokutori destroyed his own allies. Kokutori's feathers reloaded itself and he stared at the destruction he caused, letting out a laugh in the process.

"How... How could you...?" Aile asked, wondering why she was feeling sorry for the Mavericks.

"Those were your allies! How...?" Vent said, feeling angry.

Kokutori stared at the two in anger and amusement.

"Allies? HA! Those weren't allies! They were good-for-nothing reploids with no brain at all. You two, however, have brains. Therefore, you guys would be worthy foes in our duel!"

Kokutori got into a battle stance and yelled:

"Prepare yourselves!"

Kokutori flew into the air and shot his feathers at the two. Aile wall-jumped to Kokutori's height and Vent went under Kokutori. Both Aile and Vent charged their ZX-Busters and released them at Kokutori. Kokutori dodged the charged shots and the two charged shots disappeared upon collision. Kokutori quickly grabbed Vent by the neck and slammed him on the ground. He brought out his feather blade and was going to stab him. But Aile slashed his back. Kokutori laughed at Aile causing her to be shocked.

"Little girl... You should know how to wield a Saber like that now."

Aile gotten the ZX-Saber from Kokutori's back and stepped back in slight fear, making the enemy believe she was afraid. Kokutori intentionally turned around slowly, intimidating her. Kokutori dashed at Aile and kicked her in the face with it's hawk-like feet. She slid on the ground and watched as Kokutori had a feather blade falling straight towards her. She rolled to dodge his attack and just as she was about to get up, Kokutori grabbed her artifical blonde hair and yanked her back on the ground. He got his hawk-like feet on Aile's stomach. Aile tried to hold the pain as long as she could.

"I must say, you two are brave to be fighting someone like me. But this is as far as you two go!" Kokutori said letting out a sinister laugh.

Kokutori brought out his feather blade and was about to stab Aile's face. Aile quickly brought out her ZX-Buster and rapidly shot Kokutori's face. She charged up a shot and released it at Kokutori. Smoked filled the two's face. Vent got up from the pain and held onto his waist. He realized that the pain he felt from that alligator mechaniloid was kicking in. He tried to hold the pain to help his sister but it did no good. He thought about the drill and he had to shut it down as it was close to being finished. But he knew he had to save his sister. This was a situation Vent couldn't solve so easily. "_That Pseudoroid... Why is it so strong...?_"

The smoke cleared and it is revealed that Kokutori was still standing as if Aile's charged shot did nothing.

"Just like I said, you are brave but THIS is as far as you go!"

Kokutori shot his feather blades and it was stuck on Aile's helmet. She took it out but by the time she looked forward, Kokutori was gone. Instead he was behind her. He grabbed onto Aile tightly and held a feather blade to her neck. She was incredibly shocked by what was happening to her.

"Any last words Mega Man Model ZX female?"

Aile said nothing but tried to pull out her ZX-Saber. Kokutori grabbed her weapon and tossed it away from her. He then used his feather-blade to sliced her armor part on her arm. It pierced through it and she was bleeding. She jolted as the pain coursed through her nerves, her pupils shrinking in the pain she had suffered.

"I asked for last words! Not for a weapon! Very well, accept your death!"

Kokutori threw Aile on the ground. She stared at Kokutori without anything to defend her. Kokutori held onto Aile's ZX-Saber and was pointing at her.

"Your fate is to be destroyed Model ZX! Accept that!"

Kokutori was about to finish Aile off but something crashed into him. The impact caused Kokutori to crash into the wall of the mountain. Vent watched in shock and wondered who could have done that. Aile was also shocked... so shocked, that she couldn't even move. From the sky, someone was falling, someone blue. That someone was Mega Man, Rokku. He landed in front of Aile, surprising her. In her heart, she smiled knowing that Rokku kept his promise.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of some business back there. You know, _pest control_." Rokku quipped with a cocky grin.

Rokku looked at Aile. His eyes widened as he noticed that Aile's hand was bleeding.

"Oh no, Aile!" Rokku cried out.

Rokku knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand. She screamed in pain and Rokku released her hand.

"S-Sorry..."

"I-it's okay." Aile said, slowly rubbing her hand, with a small, weak smile.

_"She'll be fine..."_ Model Z assured Rokku.

Aile slowly rubbed her hand which was still bleeding. She tried to make it stop. Rokku looked at Vent who was sitting there in shock. It was like he was frozen.

"Vent! Are you okay?" Rokku called.

Vent was in a daze, but he snapped out of it and grabbed his ZX-Saber. He nodded at Rokku. "I'm fine! Don't worry...!"

Rokku smiled. "Great! Then let's destroy the drill!"

Vent went ahead and started slicing the cords to stop the drilling. But just then, crackling was heard in the hole. Kokutori was getting out of the hole! His entire body was cracked and damaged. He was incredibly angered by Rokku using the Hover-Board to crash into him. Rokku's eyes widened noticing that Kokutori survived. Kokutori held onto the Hover-board with one hand and tossed it into the gorge.

"Another Guardian!?" Kokutori said in disgust and annoyance. Suddenly, his tone went away...

"Wait... That armor..." he said, looking at Rokku's armor. If Kokutori could, his eyes would widen in shock.

"Could it be...? Are you the one _he_ seeks?"

"Who?" Mega Man asked.

"It is!" Kokutori started to release his mechanical growl. "How can an inferior being like you hold a powerful weapon like Mega Man!?"

"H-Hold on! Mega Man isn't just a weapon! He's a great friend and smart!" Rokku defended.

"_He_ wanted you alive... But there's been a change of plans. Prepare to be terminated little boy!"

Kokutori dashed at Rokku causing both of them to fall on the ground. Kokutori was quickly going to stab Rokku's face but something stopped him from doing so. Rokku grabbed onto Kokutori's feather blade. Rokku was forcefully pushing the blade back from his face. Kokutori's eyes widened as he realized that Rokku was stronger than he was. Rokku used his strength to push his feathers back. Kokutori was falling back slowly and tried to regain his balance. Rokku quickly got up and charged at Kokutori. He punched him in the face and stomach multiple times, not stopping. Kokutori was in a daze. Rokku grabbed Kokutori and pushed him on the opposite side of the drill to finish him off. Rokku grabbed Kokutori's back and pushed his stomach against his M-Buster which was charging up.

"N-no w-way...!" Kokutori said in surprise.

"...Goodbye...!" Rokku muttered.

Rokku released the charged shot and Kokutori was flying in the sky with pieces from his body falling. He soon was starting to explode, but not before leaving his death words.

"A boy... like you... was able to terminate me...? I don't believe it...! CURSE YOU HUMAN!"

Kokutori was exploding in the air screaming as he perishes. The explosion was huge, so huge that even Rokku covered his eyes so he wouldn't be blind. The light vanished and so did Kokutori. Rokku wiped his forehead with his hand.

"Phew!"

"You did it Rokku!" Mega Man said with joy.

"No way! WE did it! Still, kinda cliche for someone's dying words though, haha."

Rokku quickly turned to Aile who was still on the ground. Rokku knelt beside her to make sure she was alright. She stared at him and smiled.

"Aile... You okay?" Mega Man asked in concern.

Aile still rubbed her hand as she still felt pain from it. It was no longer bleeding however. Just then, they heard something shut down. It was the drill. Vent had successfully shut down the operation. Vent walked towards Aile and Rokku, looking weak. He gave out a weak smile and collapsed on the floor.

"VENT!"

Aile pushed herself to go towards her brother who had passed out. His transformation was cancelled and so was Aile's. Model Z and X were floating next to them, both of them looking damaged.

_"Great work... you three..."_ Model Z weakly said.

_"Mission... Complete..."_ Model X said, adding on to Z's compliment.

Model Z and Model X fell on the ground damaged. Aile grabbed the two and got them into her pocket.

"_Rest well you two..._" Aile said with a smile.

Rokku watched Aile hug Vent. Rokku watched the two and couldn't help but feel sorry, especially since he made Vent cut the wires while he was hurt. But he didn't know that at the time, but now that he did, he felt sorry. Soon a light orb approached Rokku. He didn't know what it was, but Mega Man did...

"What is it?" Rokku asked, tempting to touch it. It was so familiar to Rokku...

"Ah, just like last time." Mega Man said. "Remember how we fought against the **Celestial Masters**?"

Rokku nodded.

"Apparently, Kokutori seemed to have similar properties to them. This is Kokutori's Power." Mega Man explained, observing the glowing white orb.

Rokku took it and held the orb into his hand. Soon the orb flashed and entered Rokku's hand. His entire body shined brightly. He got his hand into a fist and shook it. As he shook it, his eyes were closed. His entire Battle Armor changed color. It changed from a blue color scheme to a white color scheme. Rokku finished shining and opened his eyes. He noticed how his entire armor changed color.

"W-What!?" Rokku screamed out, sounding scared about his color change.

"You haven't forgotten about our ability have you?" Mega Man asked. "That ability is called the **Variable Weapon System**. We can copy certain enemies abilities and allow you to use them for yourself. Apparently a... Pseudoroid, is one of the robots I can copy from. Look at the screen."

Rokku proceeded to look at the Combi-Carrier's screen. There, Mega Man was holding out his hand, presenting the white orb that was previously in the real world. Soon, a message appeared beside Mega Man and he explained it. "According to the data, this weapon is called **Featherblade-Vulcan**." Mega Man explained. "I guess I can understand why you don't remember this ability, I mean, it's been an entire month since we fought together like this! Try out the ability, okay?"

Rokku held out his Mega-Buster and aimed it at the sky diagonally. He shot like a normal Mega-Buster but instead of energy bullets coming out, sharp feather blades came out instead. The blades were still going diagonally, seemingly like it wouldn't stop until it reached into outer space.

"This is an amazing ability AND a useful one!" Rokku said, rubbing his M-Buster like it was a pet.

"Reminds me of my battles against other robots. I didn't enjoy fighting as much as you do... But I'm willing to get over it _(I guess)_." Mega Man said.

"Mega..." Rokku whispered silently.

Rokku was aware that Mega Man was a pacifist. The only reason Mega Man fought was because he had no choice. Rokku, however, loved to battle strong opponents. It was amazing that Rokku and Mega Man worked so well despite their views on battles. Rokku changed his color scheme back to normal. That was something he knew how to do. He defused and looked at Aile, who was still hugging Vent. He approached the two and Aile looked up as if she was crying.

"We better get back." Rokku said holding out his hand to her.

Soon, beeping was heard. Rokku covered his ears as the noise was annoying him.

"**WHAT. IS. THAT!?**" Rokku cried as his pupils grew small and big repeatedly.

Aile got Vent on her back and giggled.

"That means we need to send in the mission report. I'm pretty sure there is a transerver around here. Let's look around." Aile explained.

Aile was getting ready to walk until she fell back down on one knee. Rokku rushed to her aid.

"Are you still hurt?" Rokku asked, holding out his hands again to help if needed.

Aile looked at Rokku trying to regain her strength.

"N-no... It's just..." Aile said. Rokku listened to her with a serious look on his face, really concerned about her condition.

"Vent's really heavy..." Aile said. She finished her sentence and Rokku fell on the ground like in anime and manga.

Rokku got back up and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hehe... Then let me carry him." he said smiling.

Aile gave Vent to Rokku who got the guy on his back. Rokku was able to carry Vent because he wasn't harmed in the battles... and because of his _superhuman_ strength with Mega Man. The two hurried to the Transever behind the deactivated drill. The beeping noise was still going off and it annoyed Rokku further.

"UGH! THIS IS THE MOST ANNOYING SOUND EVER!" Rokku screamed, having thoughts about bashing his own ear just for it to stop. _It was odd that Rokku is able to hear the noise_, Aile thought. But she realized that the beeping on Aile's ears are loud enough for anyone near her to hear.

"Tell me about it. I heard it about 16 times in my fight against Serpent. Don't worry, the transerver is just ahead of us!" Aile said.

The two entered the transerver and sent in a Mission Report. The noise stopped.

"Finally..." Mega Man said in satisfaction.

Aile giggled and punched in the coordinates to get back into the Grand Nuage.

"Okay, okay. Let's head back to the Base." Aile said smiling.

The teleportation sequence began and the living beings left the room. The room was empty after the three had left the room. Just then, the entire transerver room exploded! The entire place was trashed and damaged, electricity sparkling and flying around the place. A shadowy figure appeared. He pounded his fist on the wall in fury.

"Darn it! I thought I had them!"

The figure released his fist from the wall. He appeared to have been smiling, but no one can tell...

"I have a dozen of ways to end those Mega Men's life. Once that's done, nothing will stand in our way!"

The figure soon teleported on his own free will leaving behind his villainous laugh. The smoke cleared and the entire transerver room was destroyed. Not only was the transerver room destroyed, but the drill too was completely eliminated, pieces of it scattered and the drill completely gone...

* * *

About the "Pseudoroid":

\- Kokutori the Jaggeroid is my very own creation. Koku means "air" in Japan (if I recall) and Tori means "bird" in Japan, thus forming the name "Kokutori". Jagger comes from... well I totally forgot, but I remember Jagger being related to a bird. I forgot where I got this information from, haha.

\- I based Kokutori off Aztec Falcon from MMZ1 and the Orehawk mini-boss from Mega Man ZX. I loved the fight with Aztec Falcon (believe it or not) so I thought about bringing back a similar boss.

**(Note: The part where the Galleon jump off the gorge was like how those Guardroids in Mega Man X8 knocked each other off the stage when no more enemies would appear in Dark Mantis' Stage when the player gets caught. I thought that was a little funny, so I added a similar thing.)**

Fun Fact!  
The _Combi-Carrier_ is made by someone special from the Mega Man Zero series! The design of the device is inspired by the Transers from _Mega Man Star Force_ and the name is inspired by the **Combi-Catcher** from _Knuckles' Chaotix_, and the **Star Carrier** from _Mega Man Star Force 2_. Also, Combi is short for Combination which refers to Rokku and Mega fusing to become Mega Man Neo.

The name _Mega Man Neo_ is referring to how Rokku becomes the new Mega Man when he fuses with the original Mega Man, Neo meaning _new_. I bet some of you reading this are thinking of _Rockman Neo_, that awesome animation from the 2000s! I guess you can consider this name as a homage to that animation!... Or, you could refer it towards _Mega Man Legends/Rockman DASH_'s prototype name: _Mega Man Neo/Rockman Neo_! (To be honest, I purposely named this new form after the Rockman Neo animation. However, I decided to make some sort of... connection, with the Legends' prototype name...Eek! I probably said too much! Y-You heard nothing! Absolutely nothing!)


	4. Chapter 4 - Day at the Park

Mega Man ZX Chronicles

Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom's Mega Man ZX series or its characters. Only the elements and characters I create in this story are mine.

* * *

Chapter 4: Day at the Park

Rokku and Aile had successfully returned to the Guardian Base. Vent started to slowly move while he was being held by Rokku. He wasn't fully awake however.

"Aile, tell Prairie what happened. She needs to know this right away!", Rokku instructed.

Aile nodded and ran off. Rokku turned his direction to what he had to do with Vent.

"Okay, so where was the Medic Wing?", Rokku thought. He had easily forgotten where it was located at.

He started to walk off, trying to get a good memory of where the Medic Wing was. Suddenly, Rokku heard a gasp behind him. He quickly spun around to find a female Guardian. She had a red triangle on her forehead, which indicated that she was a reploid, like most of the crew.

"W-what happened to Vent!?", she asked.

Rokku stared at her and looked back at Vent. He quickly jolted after realizing that the girl believes that Rokku did this to Vent.

"N-n-no! It's not what it looks like! Vent just got hurt during the Mission, that's all!", Rokku explained.

The girl sighed in relief.

"O-oh... That's a relief."

Rokku instantly realized that this girl was a Guardian herself. Which meant that she must know where the Medic Wing was located. That's what he was thinking in his mind.

"Um, excuse me... Miss..."

The girl perked up and chuckled.

"Oh! My name is Platnae! Nice to meet you!"

"A pleasure!", Rokku said saluting to the member of the Guardians with respect. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know where the... Medic Wing's located at would you?"

Platnae smiled, liking how Rokku saluted her.

"Of course I do! Please, follow..."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO VENT!?", someone yelled, interrupting Platnae.

Rokku looked behind Platnae and she turned around seeing a _big_ man, a _tall_ man, and a _short_ boy running towards the two, or three including Vent.

"What happened to him, Platnae?!", the tall one asked.

"Scombrésoce, it's okay. It's just...", Platnae explained before easily getting interrupted by the big man.

The boy grabbed Vent from Rokku and sat him against the wall while the big man grabbed Rokku by his hoodie, holding him above ground.

"Was it THIS guy who did this to our bud Platnae?", the big guy asked, cracking his knuckles with his left hand, intimidating the boy he held in his right.

Rokku would have probably wet himself, but he could not endure the embarrassment. Platnae wailed her arms around like in the anime and manga, trying to get the boys attention.

"Thon! Stop! It wasn't him!"

Thon dropped Rokku and glared at him. He looked back at Platnae, asking:

"If he didn't do this, then what the heck happened to Vent?", the big dude, called Thon, asked.

"He just got hurt during the mission, that's all.", Platnae explained.

The boy walked over to Rokku and squinted his eyes to him, making Rokku feel crazy uncomfortable.

"Platnae, who's he?", the boy asked.

Platnae sighed and said:

"Carrelet, he's... oh, wait, I never actually got your name, Mister.", she said, realizing that she never got Rokku's name.

"My name is Rokku!", Rokku said, winking at the group.

The boy named Carrelet, turned away from Rokku and looked at Platnae.

"Never heard of you. How did he get in our Head Quarters, Platnae?", Carrelet asked, finding suspicion upon Rokku.

"I honestly have no idea.", she replied shrugging.

"So he's an intruder, huh?", Thon said cracking his knuckles again, glaring at Rokku.

Finally, Rokku spoke up, hoping he wouldn't getting punched.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!", Rokku said incredibly fast, waving his hands in front of Thon. "I'm here because Commander Prairie asked me to be here! I'm friends with Aile and Vent, you see!"

"Is that so? Come to think of it, I have heard your name around here thanks to Cédre." Scombrésoce said. "You must be the one who saved our friends out at Slither Inc., right?"

Rokku nodded his head with a smile, happy to know that he wouldn't get slugged, now that Thon had refrained from doing so.

Platnae turned around, not facing Thon, crossing her arms with an annoyed look on her face as her eyes were closed.

"Jeez, Thon. Do you have to pick a fight with _everyone_ you find a threat?", she said.

"T-that's not true! It was just a total misunderstanding! That's all!", Thon said.

Rokku picked up Vent and turned to the other Guardians.

"Listen, I need one of you guys' assistance. Vent needs help here, and I totally forgot where the Medic Wing is at.", Rokku asked.

"I told you, I'd help!", Platnae said with a smile. "Just follow me!"

She started to walk off and Rokku followed her. As he was walking, Rokku heard multiple footsteps behind him. He turned around to find the other three Guardians following him.

"Wha?", Rokku said in surprise.

"We're comin' with ya, bud! If you are a friend of Vent's or Aile's, then you are a friend of mine!", Thon said.

Rokku smiled and nodded his head. The five... Six including knocked-out Vent... went off into the Medic Wing.

* * *

"Aile, tell Prairie what happened. She needs to know this right away!"

Aile had approached the door leading to the Command Center. Prairie was waiting for her when the door swung open. Aile had explained most of what happened during the Mission to Prairie.

"...And as we approached the drill, we found a pseudoroid named... ugh... what was it...?! Oh yeah, Kokutori! He attacked both me and Vent... but mostly me. Rokku finished him off before he tried to finish _me_ off.", Aile finished.

Prairie listened to the story, nodding her head in the process. In times like this, it would seem like she wasn't paying any attention, but that wasn't true, because she _had_ to listen, in case a situation similar to this happens. She turned her attention at Aile's arm. Her eyes widened as she found Aile's hand was cut and that blood was still inside trying to get out.

"Aile! Your hand!", Prairie exclaimed, quickly grabbed Aile's hand, not even thinking about the pain Aile might be suffering at the moment.

Aile screamed in pain as it it stung her nerves. Prairie quickly released Aile's hand and apologized.

"Sorry... Please head to the Medic Wing to get your hand bandaged immediately."

"Okay.", Aile said, still rubbing her hand.

Aile _immediately_ left the room and straight towards the Medic Wing. Prairie sat down in her chair sighing, covering her forehead in slight annoyance. She was definitely tired of the Maverick attacks and those she cared about getting hurt...

* * *

Rokku and the others walked into the Medic Wing. When the entered the room, Muguet and Rose walked towards them, but their expressions changed from normal to surprised and angered looks... At least, Muguet had the angry look, while Rose had the shocked expression.

"What did you do to Vent!?", Muguet cried, demanding an answer.

A sweatdrop went down Rokku's cheek, his mouth looking like a scribbly wave and his face looking quite annoyed. He was sick of hearing this gag go on. He sat Vent down on the bed and was about to explain, until...

"This guy didn't do it. We are his witnesses.", Platnae said.

"And Aile too!", Rokku added, annoyance added to his tone.

Muguet and Rose immediately hooked Vent up onto the machine he was previously hooked onto. Muguet looked at Rokku with a serious look on her face.

"What happened?", Muguet asked.

"Vent said he was alright and tagged along with me and Aile to do a mission.", Rokku explained. "We fought against a Pseudoroid and it caused Vent alot of pain. His wounds from the previous mission must have reopened while he was fighting. I totally forgotten about them at the time, miss."

Rokku didn't even mention that he made Vent cut the wires while he was in that condition. But he didn't know about the reopened wounds at the time like he said.

The two finished hooking Vent up. Muguet gave Rokku a serious look again.

"Alright, I believe you. Now you leave please.", Muguet said to Rokku. "You four, on the other hand, can help me and Rose out. If you have any objections, forget them." Muguet said to the other Guardians.

Rokku nodded to Muguet and made his way to the door. But he stopped and turned to the Guardians that helped him.

"Thanks you guys. I would've found the Medic Wing a little too late!", Rokku said as he left the room.

The others just waved to him, except for Thon, who saluted to the guy. Rokku assumed it was for helping Vent out.

* * *

In the Command Center, the door suddenly swung open and Rokku appeared before Prairie.

"Oh, greetings.", Prairie said with a smile.

"Hi Prairie.", Rokku replied. He looked around to find out that Aile's not around. "Where's Aile?", he asked.

"Aile left not too long ago to the Medic Wing. Did you not see her on your way back here?"

"I didn't, but oh man! I just came out of the Medic Wing! She must have taken a different path than I did.", Rokku said. "Okay Commander, I'm off!"

Prairie waved to Rokku with a smile as he left off. The operators started to talk as Prairie leaned in her swivel-chair.

"Rokku sure is friendly.", Gardénia said.

"I wonder why he wouldn't want to be a part of the Guardians?", Tulip said, remembering what Rokku had said to Prairie yesterday.

"Didn't you hear him? He said that he feel like he didn't deserve it.", Marguerite said.

Prairie smiled, listening to the whole conversation. She got up from her chair and turned her attention to the Operators.

"Okay, you girls stop. It's his choice to join our team or not.", Prairie said.

The Operators did as they were told, smiling to themselves. Prairie smiled looking at the ceiling, thinking about a _certain man_ again.

_"~Giro... Rokku might need your help still... Guide him..."_

* * *

Rokku went to the Medic Wing and just as he entered it, he heard Muguet lecturing Aile. He saw Platnae, Carrelet, Thon and Scombrésoce around helping other patients. Last time he checked, they were helping Vent. Aile looked annoyed hearing Muguet's constant lectures, but she had to be nice to her.

"You should be more careful Aile! You could have been more hurt than you are now! Remember that!", Muguet said.

Muguet just finished putting white bandages on Aile's hand. Aile felt her hand again and she didn't feel the pain anymore. She tossed on her glove again to hide the bandages on her hand.

"Thank you Muguet.", Aile said, her tone sounding annoyed. Muguet didn't notice her tone fortunately.

Aile looked at Rokku who had just appeared. She didn't even hear or see Rokku come in because of Muguet's constant lectures.

"Oh hey Rokku!", Aile said with a cheerful smile.

"Hi Aile!", Rokku said, waving his hand to her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Aile walked up to Rokku, holding out her hand with a smirk on her face.

"Yep, I don't feel the pain on my hand anymore."

"Just remember not to take the bandages off until we say so.", Muguet said.

"Okay Muguet.", Aile replied, still sounding annoyed. "Alright Rokku, let's head to Fleuve's room. I never got to get Models X and Z there yet."

Rokku nodded and the two headed to Fleuve's room.

* * *

In his room, Fleuve was working on an invention requested by Prairie. What is was a secret, but it would all be revealed in due time. Fleuve got a little startled when he heard his door open. He pressed a secret button on his wall, opening a secret area and hid his invention in there. He turned around to see Aile and Rokku, walking towards him.

"Oh, greetings Miss Aile! Greetings Mister Rokku!"

"Hi Fleuve! Um, I need your help.", Aile said, sounding a little nervous.

"Anything, Miss Aile!", Fleuve said.

Aile brought out her Biometals Model X and Model Z.

"Model Z and Model X got damaged in the fight. Could you...", she explained, getting interrupted before she could finish.

Fleuve took Aile's Biometals and got them inside a small tube tank.

"Say no more Aile. Your Biometals will be working as fast as the human eye!"

Of course, what Fleuve said wasn't true, as it would take a bit longer for the Biometals to heal. Fleuve grabbed something off his working desk.

"Aile, Rokku, could you guys watch the place for a little while? I need to deliever something important."

"Sure thing Fleuve!", Aile said.

"You can count on us!", Rokku said with a thumbs up.

Fleuve immediately walked out the room leaving Aile and Rokku alone. The two sat on two chairs that were next to each other. The chairs were swivel chairs. Rokku childishly swung around on the swivel chair and Aile giggled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who is childish."

Rokku stopped circling and looked at Aile with a annoyed look.

"What's wrong with being childish?", Rokku asked.

Aile leaned over to Rokku and gave him a smirk.

"Oh, nothing. I just said I'm not the only one. Plus, you did make fun of Prairie and her maturity."

_"I did not...!"_, Rokku said to himself, not daring to say it out loud.

The two sat there saying nothing afterwards. Rokku actually twiddled with his thumbs out of boredom and Aile messed around with her hair, fixing up her bangs as they looked a little messy after the mission. Aile eventually had something to ask Rokku.

"Hey Rokku! Do you think I could see your Biometal?", Aile asked excitedly.

Rokku stopped twiddling his thumbs and looked at Aile.

"Wha?", he asked.

"Could I see Model M? I never actually got to see him up close."

"Oh, sure."

Rokku reached into his pocket and brought out Model M. He handed Model M over to Aile who got her hands on it. Both of their hands were on Model M at this point. Rokku released his hand and allowed Aile to observe it.

"Wow. It _does_ look different...", Aile said.

Rokku was a little angry and asked:

"What's wrong with that!?"

"Whoa, calm down!", she said chuckling. "I just meant he looked different than our Biometals. Mainly, his eyes."

Aile pointed at Model M's eyes. They weren't like the other Biometals' eyes. They looked like some robot child's eyes on a computer. After a bit, Aile returned Model M back to Rokku.

"You know...", Aile started. Rokku looked at her, giving her his full attention. "...When we first met, Model M mentioned that he was the _real, original one_. What's that suppose to mean?"

"Uh...", Rokku said, trying his best to avoid the question.

"And another thing:", Aile continued, "I can hear Model M's voice _outside_ my mind. What's that all about?"

Rokku looked at Model M which nervousness all over his face. The boy didn't know what to do.

"Come on, Rokku. Tell me.", Aile said, sounding impatient.

Rokku sat there for 10 seconds, hearing Aile tap her foot on the ground, waiting for his answer.

"Okay...", Rokku said, "Mega Man, show yourself."

Rokku released Model M and he floated in the air. The Biometal started to shine, making Aile cover her eyes as this unexpected event suddenly occurred. The light soon vanished, and Aile opened her eyes. She saw that the Biometal was no longer there and a boy was in its place. Aile got off her chair and slowly walked over to the boy. He was a little smaller than Aile was. In fact, he looked like he was 7-10 years old.

"R-Rokku...?" Aile asked, sounding a little afraid.

"Yeah?", Rokku replied, knowing that this would happen.

"W-Who's this?" Aile asked.

The boy looked up to her, looking a little cute to Aile.

"It's like I said before Miss, I'm Mega Man, the real, original one."

Aile jolted as she saw the boy speak. She took a step back, surprised to see this happen.

"Aile, don't tell me you are afraid?", Rokku asked with a smile.

Aile didn't respond. She just stood there, not saying a single word. She probably wasn't even breathing.

"Listen, this is _Model M's_ true form. He can transform into a Biometal so me and he can fuse and fight as a team. He can transform back into his true form he did just now. And his real name is Mega Man. He's not _a_ Mega Man, he's _the_ Mega Man. Do you understand?", Rokku explained.

Aile still didn't say anything. Absolutely nothing. Mega Man looked back at Rokku, worried that she might find him creepy because of what he did, transforming like that. Rokku just smiled at Mega Man, assuring him that it was fine. Finally, Aile spoke up.

"Oh... My..."

Suddenly, Aile ran to Mega Man, picked him up, and swung him around like he was a baby.

"GOSH!"

Rokku jaw opened at what he saw. He certainly didn't expect THIS. Mega Man blushed a little, seeing Aile pick him up like that.

"He looks so _CUTE_!" Aile cried. "Who knew that Model M had this form? His _true form_ at that? He's so cute I can die!"

"Please do.", Rokku jokingly said. Aile glared at Rokku, and he quickly turned his head around, not daring to see her death glare.

Aile sat Mega Man down and took off his helmet, seeing his brown hair.

"This comes off!?", Aile exclaimed. She squealed like a fan girl and put the helmet on her head. "Perfect fit!"

Aile returned the helmet back to Mega Man and gasped, catching her breath.

"Rokku? Why didn't you tell me about Model M, er, Mega Man?", Aile asked.

"Well, I'll be honest, I was intending on doing so, but I just got lazy, haha.", Rokku explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I doubt Model X or Model Z or any other of the Biometals I had have this ability.", Aile said.

"I believe it's because Mega Man isn't made by the woman who built those Biometals.", Rokku said.

"Huh?", Aile said, turning to Rokku.

"Don't you remember Aile?", Rokku asked, "In my story I told earlier, I said that I saw a _shooting star_ that landed in that mysterious cave. The lady said she found him and fixed him up. Although I don't remember if I told this part, all the woman did was fix Mega Man so he didn't look so beat up."

"Wow... Bizarre.", Aile said.

"So... You aren't creeped out Miss Aile?", Mega Man asked.

"Please, just call me Aile, and of course I'm not freaked out silly! I'm overjoyed!", Aile said, kneeling down and giving Mega Man a hug. Mega Man blushed again, feeling Aile hug him like that. Aile got up and slugged Rokku's arm. He rubbed his arm, as it actually hurt.

"Ow...", Rokku said, still rubbing his arm.

"_That's_ for not telling me this.", Aile said smirking at him.

Suddenly, Fleuve and Prairie came in.

"Aile! Rokku! I'm back-", Fleuve said but stopped when he saw the boy between Aile and Rokku.

Prairie had a confused look on her face, looking down at Mega Man who see never saw before.

"Rokku? Aile? Who's that?", Prairie asked.

"Sorry Commander, this is Model M, you know, my friendly companion? The one who I said are like brothers?", Rokku said.

"Uhhh...", Prairie and Fleuve said. It was confusing indeed.

"I'll explain later...", Rokku said as sweat dropped down.

Aile suddenly had an idea, looking at Prairie &amp; Fleuve and Rokku &amp; Mega Man. She grabbed Rokku's, Prairie's, Fleuve's and Mega Man's hand. Everyone wondered why though.

"Let's go outside a play for awhile!", she said.

Prairie sighed, but not in a bad way. She smiled, asking:

"Aile, didn't we do this already? I mean, it was after the reconstruction of Cinq Ville was finished. We went shopping, you got me clothes, you got cut and had to take off your gloves to..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know! But come on, it'll be fun! Plus we have Rokku here! And Mega... er, Model M too!"

Rokku slowly released his hand from Aile, finding it a little uncomfortable having his hand squeezed like that. Aile thought Rokku was going to decline her offer.

"Yeah, it does sound fun. We won't have to fight for a long time so this is the perfect opportunity to go out for a while.", Rokku said.

Prairie and Fleuve smiled and told the two in unison:

"Okay!"

Everyone exited the room and headed straight for the Transerver. Where they were going was unknown... unknown to everyone except for Aile that is.

"Hey Mega Man, do you have some type of civilian form?", Aile asked.

"Of course.", Mega Man said.

"_Mega Man?_", Prairie asked, sounding confused since she believed Aile was Mega Man.

"Long story, Prairie!", Aile said.

"And by the way, this is _the_ Mega Man, Prairie, so try not to get confused with Vent and Aile, 'kay?", Rokku said, not truly believing that Prairie would understand.

In seconds, Mega Man changed. His helmet was gone, showing his brown hair, and he had clothing on: A blue and white T-Shirt, black shorts, and big blue boots.

"See?", Mega Man said.

"Cool! Now people won't think your a maverick!", Aile said.

Mega Man whispered in Rokku's ear:

"The term _Maverick_ refers to the enemy, right?", Mega Man asked.

"Yeah, but now a days, it means much more. In your case, yeah, the enemy.", Rokku explained.

Aile punched in the coordinates and the five left the Transerver Room, out of the Guardian Base.

* * *

"Aile, where did you send us?", Prairie asked, seconds after they ended up in another Transerver Room.

Aile chuckled and replied:

"To the Park!"

The Transerver door swung open and revealed a beautiful park. There, they found children reploids and humans playing together at the playground, friends, family and couples walking on the sidewalk, and the elderly sitting on the bench watching the little children play. The grass had a nice color of green signifying that the grass was perfectly clean. They group was in Area C, in a newly rebuilt park, pretty much in the center of the city. Not much has changed, as the only things broken were the children objects like the swing-sets and slides and all of that.

Rokku smelled the air at the park, it was amazing to him. He never smelt anything like this in a long time. The last time he smelt something as beautiful as this was when he was five-years old. Sure, he's been traveling and he smelled lots of the outdoors, but those were nothing compared to this smell. This new, beautiful smell...

"So, what are we suppose to do?", Rokku asked.

Aile took his hand and gave him a huge, cute smile.

"Enjoy ourselves!", Aile replied as she started to run off.

"Whoa!", Rokku yelped as he was dragged out of the room.

Aile and Rokku left the rest in the room alone. They watched how Aile was literally dragging Rokku, who was on the ground.

"Aile is friendly to everyone isn't she?", Fleuve asked.

"Aile told me that she was Rokku's first human friend. She wants to do everything she can to keep him happy. Apparently she must have really taken a liking to him.", Prairie explained.

"Shall we _enjoy ourselves_ Prairie?", Fleuve asked.

Prairie nodded and looked down at Mega Man.

"Come with us... Um... Mega Man.", Prairie said.

"What are we going to do, Commander?", Mega Man asked.

"Well, I want you to get social here. So we are going to a lot of places as long as we are out.", Prairie explained.

"Ah, okay!", Mega Man said excitedly. _"It's a good thing too... It's been more than 500 years now..."_, Mega Man said in his mind.

The three started to walk off in a different direction than where Aile had taken Rokku.

* * *

Aile continued to drag Rokku, to the point that Rokku was on the ground on his bottom. He was dumbfounded as he realized that Aile was literally dragging him. She eventually stopped and released his hand. They ended up at the swings-set, showing only four available swings, one being fitted only for an infant.

"We should play here first! Okay Rokku?", she asked excitedly.

Aile turned around and found that Rokku wasn't there. She looked around and looked down and saw Rokku on the ground in a daze. An imaginary question mark appeared above Aile's head as she was totally confused about Rokku being on the ground. _"How did he get on the ground?"_, she asked herself.

Aile offered her hand to help Rokku up off the ground. He held onto Aile's hand and was brought up. He dusted himself off, looking at Aile with an angry smile.

"You literally dragged me.", he said with an unidentifiable tone.

Aile sweatdropped, rubbing the back of her head.

"S-sorry. I was excited to be here.", she said, holding her hands behind her back, twisting the tip of her foot around (not all the way of course).

"Why are you this excited?", Rokku asked, throwing his hand into his pocket. He apparently was holding onto his star-shaped emblem chain, gripping it a little tighter.

"Well that's because last time I was here was a year ago. I came here with Vent and..."

Aile looked down remembering her father-figure, Giro. Aile didn't even bother finishing that sentence. The last time she was here was with Vent and Giro who decided to take a day off at the Giro Express. Aile remembered the good times she had with her brother and her father-figure. She closed her eyes to continue remembering until Rokku tapped her.

"Aile?", Rokku said, confused.

Aile looked up smiling saying,"I'm okay. Let's go on the swings!"

Aile quickly ran to her favorite swing. Rokku to the swing next to her, but... he didn't get on the swing like Aile had. "... ... ..." Rokku said nothing. Instead, the boy went behind Aile, confusing her as she slowly started to gain speed. He pressed his hands on her back. She was surprised as she didn't expect this to happen.

Rokku started to push Aile and she started to gain both height and speed. She opened her mouth wide as she saw how high she was going.

"Weeeeeee!", Aile childishly yelled out.

Rokku just smiled at her and jumped on his swing to gain height and speed. The two swung together on the swings yelling in a childish manner. Eventually, the two were swing at the exact same time. Aile blushed at the situation but Rokku wasn't aware of what was happening (or let alone, knew what this meant). Rokku eventually jumped off the swing at the highest point and landed perfectly. Aile didn't jump but instead slowed down to get off. When she slowed down to the point that she was where she started, Rokku grabbed the chains of the swings and twisted it with Aile on it.

She screamed in shock as she didn't expect this. Eventually Rokku stopped twisting and released the chains of the swing. Aile started spinning around in a circle screaming. Eventually she stopped and glared at Rokku... or more likely, four or five Rokkus. She got up angrily and chased (the) Rokku(s), but was too dizzy when chasing him because of Rokku's prank. Chasing Rokku, she smacked her forehead against a huge light pole. Rokku heard her run into the light pole and ran to her, hoping she was okay. She was rubbing her forehead trying to wipe away the pain.

"You okay?", Rokku asked in concern.

Aile just glared at Rokku, now seeing only one, and punched his arm, causing him to rub his arm. She chuckled at what she did but Rokku didn't do nothing about it, knowing that he deserved it for what he had done. Rokku helped her off the ground and she wiped her shorts to get the dust off of her.

"So, what's next?", Rokku said, throwing his hands back into his pockets. He gripped onto his emblem, tighter than last time.

"Hmm..."

Aile tried to think of something. She looked around, noticing a human boy and girl at the ages of 9 playing with toy cars. They pushed the toy cars and were racing. The boy won the race though. This gave Aile an idea.

"Come on!", Aile said grabbing Rokku's hand.

Aile directed Rokku to the little children. Aile knelt down to their height so they would see her face.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if me and my friend borrow your toy cars?", Aile asked politely.

Aile gave out a cute smile to the children and the kids smiled back at her.

"Sure!", the girl replied.

"But promise you'll bring them back!", the boy said.

Aile gave a small giggle and took the toy cars.

"Thanks! I promise, we'll give them right back."

Aile lied on the sidewalk on her knees and got Rokku to lie next to her.

"So... What are we doing?", Rokku asked in curiosity.

"Me and you are going to race!", Aile said with a determined smirk.

Aile gave Rokku a pink toy car. Aile giggled at what she done, knowing that he would not like that and noticed that Rokku gave her a glare.

"Gee, thanks. I really love pink!", Rokku sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes around.

"Cool! You can be pink!", Aile replied with a big grin. She knew Rokku was being sarcastic, as she expected that to be his response. So, she pretended that she didn't know he was being sarcastic.

Rokku was in shock hearing that but he went with it anyway, deciding not to argue with Aile in front of children. Aile's car was blue and it matched her usual vest. Rokku lined up his car with Aile's. Aile turned to the children who were watching. She once again gave them her cute smile.

"Who do you want to root for?", Aile asked.

"I'll root for the guy!", the boy said.

"I'll root for you!", the girl said.

Aile looked at Rokku with determination.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready!"

Rokku and Aile pushed their cars towards the big bonsai tree. Rokku and Aile's car was neck and neck. The boy and girl children cheered for their team. Rokku and Aile stared at the cars with determination. Both Rokku and Aile grinned looking at the toy cars go at it. However, the car that remained victorious was the blue car. Aile fist-pumped into the air yelling 'YES!'. The girl ran up to Aile and high-fived her. The boy looked a little sad that Rokku lost though. Rokku walked towards him and shook his hair around.

"Win or lose, at least we all had fun!", Rokku said, continuing to shake the boy's hair around.

Rokku walked to Aile and offered his hand. The two shook hands.

"An excellent game Aile.", Rokku said with a _"gentleman's accent"_.

Aile giggled at Rokku's little accent.

"Yes, indeed.", Aile said with a _"lady's accent"_, mimicking what Rokku was doing.

The two had serious faces when replying to each other. Eventually the two couldn't hold it and bursted out laughing. The two grabbed the toy cars and returned them to the little kids.

"Thanks for letting us borrow them!", Aile said, connecting her hands with the girl.

"No problem! Oh, and girls rule!", the girl said, connecting back with Aile.

The boy looked at Rokku. He smirked and fist-pumped him.

"Nah, boys rule!", Rokku and the boy said.

Aile then grabbed Rokku's hand to bring him to at least one more stop. But that was not before leaving by their good-byes to the children.

"Good-Bye!", Aile and Rokku yelled in unison.

"Good-Bye!", the boy and girl cried in unison.

* * *

"I wanted to show you this while we are here."

Aile had taken Rokku to the largest tree in the park. The large leaves in the tree had a large shade beneath it. It was so cool down there that somebody might live there.

Aile moved the bushes to reveal something to Rokku. It was both Aile and Vent's name on it. It read "_Vent &amp; Aile: Best Brother &amp; Sister Evah!"_, purposely saying "Evah" rather than "Ever".

"Writing your names on a tree? How original...", Rokku said sighing.

Aile gave him a stare and he took it back swinging his hands around so Aile wouldn't slug him again.

"I'm just kidding around! Anyway, why did you want to show me this?"

Aile looked around through the bushes to reveal a long pointy stick. She pointed it at Rokku at the sharp part, much to his dismay. _"It's still here, huh?"_, Aile thought as she quickly observed the stick.

"I want you to write your name too!"

Rokku was hesitant doing so.

"Uh... But I'm not your brother... And I'm _definitely_ not your sister."

"Of course not, but you _are_ my best friend."

Rokku had an awkward look on his face remembering what Aile said to him last night.

_"Well, I'll be your friend... No, I'll be your best friend!"_

"Still can't believe you said that. I mean we only met a day ago.", Rokku said shrugging.

Aile winked at her friend and said, "Maybe friendships form faster than you think." Aile had pointed the stick at Rokku, growing impatient. "Now, are you going to sign your name or not?"

Rokku took the stick from Aile, showing no hesitation and signed his name on the bottom of _"Best Brother &amp; Sister Evah"_. It wasn't his best handwriting since he was used to writing on _paper_ not on _trees_. It was kinda funny to Rokku, since paper came from trees.

Aile took the stick back from Rokku and wrote something on the bottom of his name. Rokku looked closely and it read "_BF"_ with arrows pointing at Aile and Vent's name.

"_BF_?", Rokku said in confusion.

Aile sighed with a smiling, truly thinking Rokku had no idea what it meant.

"It stands for...", Aile said before being interrupted.

"Wait! Wait! It stands for 'Best Friends' right?"

Aile patted his shoulder and teased him, complimenting him as if he was her student or something.

"Good job!"

Aile then hid the stick and the writing in the bushes again. Rokku had a slightly sad look on his face.

"I'm not best friends with Vent. I don't even think Vent likes me."

"Oh, come on. I'm pretty sure Vent enjoys you as much as I do. I mean he complimented you twice at the drill mission, and he wanted you to come back to us when we left you at the bridge. If those don't tell you _"I care"_ then I don't know what does."

Rokku smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Aile."

Aile returned the hug, smiling back at him. She didn't really expect a hug from Rokku. She doesn't really get much hugs.

"Not a problem..."

After releasing each other, Aile playfully pushed Rokku on the ground and started running off. Rokku chased her down and the two started playing various games and activities. Childish, yes, but the two enjoyed it and that was what mattered.

* * *

It was sunset and the two panted hard at the bench. Most of the children and elderly left home while some still stayed at the park, walking around still or playing at the park.

"We played too hard... didn't we...?", Rokku said, panting and silently wheezing. He had a smile on his face knowing how much fun he had.

Aile didn't reply. She was too busy staring at the Ice Cream truck that was about to leave in one-minute exact. She remembered how that Ice Cream trunk gone. At sunset, people who wanted an Ice Cream would have a 25-minute warning. The two have been out there for 24-minutes exact. Aile's eyes widened and grabbed Rokku's hand. She started to run and Rokku tried to run with her, trying his best to avoid being dragged again.

"W-where are we going?!", Rokku asked, hoping she would stop running so he wouldn't fall.

"The Ice Cream truck! We gotta head there!", Aile said with determined eyes.

Aile continued to hold onto Rokku's hand until they reached the Ice Cream truck. Aile released his hand and Rokku rubbed it, as Aile has been dragging his hand a lot of times today and days before. The Ice Cream Man was revealed to be a reploid, that peculiar red triangle being on his forehead. He looked at the two with a smile, just as he was about to close up shop. He didn't seem to be upset over the fact that the two were there over the time-span.

"How could I help you two?", the Ice Cream man asked with a smile.

Aile looked at the selection on the side of the truck. She found something she thought she would enjoy.

"I would like a banana split ice cream bowl with strawberries and chocolate sauce on it please."

Aile looked at Rokku and asked him:

"What do you want Rokku?"

Rokku looked at the selection and found something he thought he would enjoy.

"I'll take cookies 'n' cream ice cream on a bowl."

Aile whispered in his ear plate, the one all humans had to have.

"~You have to say please. It's polite that way.~"

"Oh, excuse me, please.", Rokku said, taking Aile's advice. It was odd, considering that he is polite. Perhaps he just forgot since that does happen sometimes... unless one is supposedly _perfect_, and that was not Rokku... Probably Aile, haha.

The Ice Cream Man smiled and went to the back to make their order. He returned 2 minutes later, even though he was supposed to have left earlier, with Aile and Rokku's Ice Cream order.

"Here you go. That will be 5 E-Crystals.", the Ice Cream Man said.

Aile reached into her back pocket and brought out 5 E-Crystals and gave to the Ice Cream Man. They were in a small container. The E-Crystals were what she had received after sending in her Mission Report from the previous mission.

"Have a good evening!", the Ice Cream Man said.

"You too!", Aile said giggling.

Aile was about to leave but she looked at Rokku who didn't budge. He reached into his pocket and brought out 25 E-Crystals in one medium-sized container. Just before the Ice Cream Man closed the window, Rokku tapped it getting his attention.

"Here's 25 E-Crystals for taking the extra time to finish our order!", Rokku said, being generous.

The Ice Cream Man smiled widely. Aile also smiled, noticing how nice it was of Rokku to do such a thing. She did wonder where he got that much E-Crystals. Rokku, although he didn't tell, had some spare E-Crystals while traveling.

"How nice of you! Thank you very much! Have a good evening!", the Ice Cream Man exclaimed.

The Ice Cream Man finally closed the window and drove off playing a happy tune that always got children's attention. Aile and Rokku walked back to the bench they were originally sitting on eating their Ice Cream.

"Mmmmm... Delicious... How's yours Rokku?"

Aile looked at Rokku who was quickly eating his Ice Cream. Aile's eyes widened as she saw what Rokku was doing.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good..."

It was too late, Rokku had already threw the rest of the Ice Cream in his mouth. He felt a sudden pain from his forehead. He rubbed his forehead and it was incredibly cold.

"Instantly regret doing that...", Rokku said as his forehead cooled down a little.

"I tried to warn you.", Aile said as she giggled.

"Well, lesson learned I suppose.", said Rokku, learning his lesson.

Aile continued to eat her Ice Cream, savoring every bite as it tasted so good to her. Rokku sat there regretting that he ate his ice cream too fast. Rokku eventually started to twiddle his thumbs again waiting on Aile.

"You know you don't have to wait on me.", Aile said after finishing eating a spoon of her Ice Cream.

"But I want to. I don't want to leave you here alone."

Aile looked at him with a confused, yet, happy look on her face.

"Plus... I don't know where I'm going...", he admitted.

Aile chuckled at him. Aile finally finished her Ice Cream and threw the bowl into the garbage. She brought out a napkin and wiped some of the Ice Cream off her mouth. She gave Rokku a napkin to wipe the Ice Cream off his face, which was a lot, considering how much of a pig he was with it. He couldn't help himself. He _loved_ Cookies 'n' Creame Ice Cream. The two threw away the napkins and began walking to find Prairie and Fleuve.

"Today was great! I never had this much fun since last year with Vent!", Aile cried.

"I agree! I never actually normally enjoyed myself in a long time!", Rokku said.

"I only wish that Vent was here. Maybe you two could have gotten to know each other better like you sand I have.", she said sadly.

Aile sighed looking down, remembering Giro again. Rokku cheered her up by patting her on the back. She looked and smiled at him.

"Thanks Rokku...", Aile said, blushing a bit.

Rokku looked at the sky and then he looked back at Aile a little nervously.

"A-Aile? Is it possible to love a friend?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Aile blushed at this. She thought Rokku had fallen in love with her. Rokku noticed it and wrapped his arm around her neck. This gave her even more thoughts about Rokku falling in love with her.

"I mean... is it possible to love a friend but not be _IN_ love with that friend?"

Aile sighed in relief realizing that Rokku had not fallen in love with her.

"Yeah. It's the way I feel about you."

"Really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be your best friend and not love you... Well I can, but... Never mind. The point is that I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you."

Rokku smiled and pulled her closer to rub her hair with his hand. He stopped and saw how messed up her hair was.

"ROKKU!", Aile screamed, knowing that he ruined their own moment.

"Sorry! Sorry! I-I'll fix it!", Rokku cried as he held out his arms to help.

"No, no.", Aile said refraining Rokku from helping. "I'll handle it."

Aile fixed her hair back the way it was and after that, she punched Rokku's arm. Rokku rubbed his arm to wipe away the pain again.

"You know at this rate, my arm will be broken.", Rokku said, looking annoyed.

Aile giggled, "Then stop messing with me."

Rokku intentionally took what Aile said serious and walked away from her. Aile watched him in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"Doing what you said: _Stop messing with you_.", Rokku said. Although he noticed that he repeating what Aile had said didn't truly make sense to her.

Rokku continued to walk away from her. Aile knew he was doing this on purpose and decided to do something on purpose to him. She decided to act like she was crying. Rokku immediately noticed this and ran to her.

She smirked as he approached her. When he did get close to her, Aile immediately jumped on Rokku's back.

"What the!?"

"Come on! Keep walking!", Aile said, kicking Rokku's sides.

"Get off me!", Rokku cried, hoping that Aile would stop kicking him. Her shoes were painful.

"Nope! Not until we find the others! It's about time to go, you know?", Aile said as she stopped kicking him.

Rokku didn't even try to escape. He just went with what she wanted. To Rokku, Aile wasn't heavy because he was able to carry anything... at least, that's what he thought. In fact, it was actually because Aile wasn't heavy at all.

* * *

Aile was still on Rokku's back walking to find the others. It was slowly getting dusk as the sun slowly was setting.

"Aile! Rokku!"

Rokku and Aile found Prairie, Fleuve, and Mega Man running towards them. Aile jumped off of Rokku's back to greet them.

"Hi guys!", Aile yelled.

"So, what did you and Rokku do all day?", the commander asked.

"Prairie, it was amazing! Me and Rokku had fun all day!", Aile said. "First we went on the swings, then we went to do a toy car race, and we did so much more after that! Ah, it reminded me how much fun it is without doing missions all the time."

"Sounds like you two had a great time. So did you two...", Prairie said with a sly look.

Prairie smirked and winked at Aile. She immediately had gotten what Prairie was getting at with her wink and how she sounded when Prairie asked giving it away.

"Prairie! No! We're just friends!", Aile cried blushing.

Rokku didn't know what the girls were talking about. He decided to ask what Mega Man had done while Aile and Prairie barked at each other's throats.

"So what did you do all day?"

Mega Man smiled, "Well, Prairie wanted me to interact with the others, so she had me socialize with some little kids in the stores." Mega Man rubbed the back of his neck continuing on, "We went shopping and Prairie bought me some clothes that I could wear. She also bought you some clothing too, since, well, you are staying for a while."

"What?", Rokku asked in confusion. "I don't remember saying I was staying here."

Mega Man sighed and stared at Rokku. He pointed his hand at Prairie and Aile, and also Fleuve who tried to stop the two from suddenly arguing.

"Rokku, you _finally_ got true friends, human AND reploid. Why would you want to leave after you got your wish?"

"Well, I...", Rokku said looking down.

"Rokku...", Mega Man started as he pointed at him with his finger, "...I'm giving you until tomorrow at the evening."

"Tomorrow at the evening for what?", Rokku asked.

"Tomorrow at the evening for you to make a decision without second-guessing yourself. Become a Guardian and stay with your friends, or leave them and feel bad about yourself for the dumb choice.", Mega Man said with a serious look.

Mega Man wasn't joking around with what he said. Rokku looked at Mega Man with the serious look still attached to his face. He looked back at his friends. He didn't want to leave them, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be a Guardian. He didn't know why, but he felt like he shouldn't become one. He sighed and looked down, thinking hard about what Mega Man had said.

His thoughts were interrupted by the commander's voice,

"Alright, it's getting dark. We should head back home now.", Prairie said looking at the sky.

"I will hold onto these memories for as long as I live! Come on Rokku!", Aile said looking at the boy who was looking down.

Rokku snapped out of it and he and Mega Man followed the three back into the Transerver Room. Inside the Transerver Room, the sky grew darker and nighttime had began. Prairie had given out instructions for the four others,

"When we get back to the Guardian Base, it's bedtime for everyone.", Prairie said.

Rokku thought Prairie sounded like a mother or like a big sister, although he knew that she was probably the same age as him... still, she _was_ older than him.

* * *

Arriving at the Guardian Base, everyone headed straight to bed, as Prairie had instructed. Aile and Rokku had already gotten into their sleeping clothing. Aile gave Rokku the covers to sleep on the floor again. Mega Man was about to change back into a Biometal, but Aile stopped him.

"Mega Man, you don't have to change back into a Biometal you know.", Aile said as she enjoyed Mega Man's cute look.

"But, where would I sleep?", Mega Man asked.

"Uhh...", Aile couldn't truly think about this.

"Maybe in the bathroom?", Rokku jokingly suggested.

"...Or, maybe Prairie could let you sleep in her room if you ask.", Aile said.

"I don't know if Commander Prairie would allow me to sleep there...", Mega Man nervously said.

"Of course she would! Just go ask!", Aile said with a smile.

Mega Man thought about it, but he eventually nodded his head,

"'Kay! I'll do it! I'll be back if she says no Miss... er, I mean, _Aile_.", Mega Man said.

"Night!", Aile and Rokku said in unison.

Mega Man left out the room waving to his friends. Aile turned off the lights and went to her bed.

* * *

Five minutes of being on the floor, Rokku asked Aile:

"Aile, can I sleep up there with you?"

Aile blushed red thinking about what he had just said.

"EH?", Aile said as she quickly jolted up from her bed.

"S-sorry. I'll stay on the floor.", Rokku said as sweat went down his cheek again.

"I'm sorry. We'll get you a bed soon... Wait a sec, you aren't a part of the Guardians... You're still a guest...", Aile said. "_Wait... Is he even a guest still...?_", she thought to herself.

Aile thought about what she had said and so did Rokku. He knew he had made his decision about being at the Guardian Base, because Mega Man wouldn't give him any other choice but to make his decision. He had made his decision since he hung out with Aile and Vent. He wanted to stay with them and he also wanted to protect the world. He finally had someone he could call, his best friend and there was no way he would just leave that behind. Plus, Rokku wants to protect and the Guardians will help him achieve that goal. He didn't even know why he had a thought about NOT joining the Guardians.

"Aile...", Rokku said as Aile gave him her attention, "...I'll be a Guardian."

"What!?", Aile said as she jumped like she was jumpscared.

Rokku chuckled, saying, "You heard me. First thing in the morning, I'll tell Prairie."

"I don't know if you know this, but you have to take a test.", Aile said nervously.

"Yeah I know. I talked to Prairie about it and she told me I would have to take a test.", Rokku said with a smile, "So like I said, I'll tell Prairie first thing in the morning."

Aile hopped on the floor next to Rokku and hugged him.

"Rokku, that's great!", Aile cried.

"Hehe, not so loud. Everyone is asleep.", Rokku said silently.

Behind the door, Mega Man was still there, his arms crossed, lying against the wall by the door. He smiled to himself as he walked to the Command Center.

_"I knew you'd make the right decision brother... You and me will protect this world along with new friends along the way...! I'm proud of you, Rokku... And I'm sure your parents would be too..."_

Aile eventually stopped hugging Rokku and started a conversation with him. The conversation lasted for two hours and in time, Aile had drifted into sleep, not even knowing that she was sleeping on the ground next to Rokku. Prairie and Mega Man walked in the room to check on them and spotted the two sleeping together. Prairie didn't know whether or not this was a friendly thing or romantic thing, nor did she know what to do, but she left the two alone to sleep, taking Mega Man along who left behind a smile.

* * *

Fourth Chapter! My _third_ biggest chapter yet!

Note: I changed Chapters 1-3.

With this chapter, I wanted to evolve Aile and Rokku's friendship by spending a typical day at the park. And BTW, I think Cinq Ville is a country. It may be a city, but it's confusing due to how it's stated in ZX Tunes and ZXA Tunes. Judging by the title in ZX Gigamix, "_Reconstruction of Cinq Ville_", it would sound like it's a city. But in my story(ies), it's a country. I also wanted my character, Rokku, to interact with the other Guardian members. I _was_ going to have a moment where Mega Man mentions that Thon looks like Guts-Man, but I decided against it. Maybe in a future chapter, ha ha.

And I get Mega Man to meet Aile and... This is how I imagine her reaction! Maybe it would be a little more serious, but I'll just go with this because I like it!

Yay! Rokku joins the Guardians! Or at least, he will soon!

Fact Time!:

\- According to the Mega Man Knowledge Base, it is said that Classic Mega Man is 4'4. You know what, I wanted Mega Man to be a little taller, so I increased his height by... 6 inches. Now he's 4'10! Ha ha! His height may increase in time.

\- The part with the tree was what happened to me when I found my best friend. She was a girl, yes, and I acted stupid when I asked what BF meant, boy was I silly back then...

\- I don't know if a park is actually in Area C, so I added this in here... You know like in New York or something (in my case, Minnesota in the Twin Cities (or whatever its called) because we had a park in the city too).

\- The kids Rokku and Aile meet... uh... I originally had the girl be a reploid, but I decided against it. Both are human!

\- I thought of the Chao Race from Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut when I did the car race scene. I love that song, lol.

\- I based Mega Man's civilian form off Archie's Mega Man civilian form.

By the way, here are the ages for the Main Characters:

Vent - 15  
Aile - 15  
Prairie - 16  
Rokku - 15

Rokku is older than Vent and Aile by a month but Prairie is older than him... _WAY_ older (although in this case by a year).

See You Next Chapter!

...

Don't get it?

See You Next Game! (From Sonic CD, lol)


	5. Under Construction!

CURRENTLY, I'M WORKING ON MEGA MAN ZX ORIGINS FOR ROKKU &amp; MEGA MAN. BECAUSE OF THIS, I ALSO HAVE TO MAKE SOME... CHANGES TO THIS FIRST ARC TO MEGA MAN ZX CHRONICLES. IF YOU'VE BEEN READING THIS, YOU MAY ALREADY NOTICE THE CHANGES MADE IN CHAPTERS 1-3. CHAPTER 4 HAS YET TO BE TOUCHED UPON SO IF YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 4 AND IS CONFUSED ABOUT THE CONTENTS THAT HAVE TRANSPIRED IN CHAPTERS 1-3, FEAR NOT! THAT'LL BE FIXED SOON! I AIM TO MAKE THIS FANFICTION STORY ORGANIZED AND PROFESSIONAL (sorta...). JUST KEEP IN MIND THAT I STARTED THIS IN 2014 AND I WAS A TOTAL ROOKIE... NOW, I THINK I'M GOOD ENOUGH TO AT LEAST GIVE IT A SHOT. THIS IS ALSO MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION EVER WRITTEN AND SHARED TO THE PUBLIC SO I'M GLAD THAT REVIEWERS HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO POINT THINGS OUT.

I LOOKED AT THE VIEW COUNT, AND IT'S PRETTY BIG! MAKES ME GLAD THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING MY STORIES! IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY BECAUSE IT JUST ENCOURAGES ME TO KEEP WORKING AT THIS! EVEN IF PEOPLE DIDN'T TRULY PAY ATTENTION, I STILL WOULD'VE KEPT WRITING BECAUSE IT'S A LITTLE HOBBY OF MINE!

I CAN'T SAY WHEN I'LL GET BACK TO ARC 1 OF MEGA MAN ZX CHRONICLES, BUT JUST KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR MEGA MAN ZX ORIGINS! NEXT CHAPTER OF ORIGINS WILL TELL THE STORY ON HOW ROKKU _(Real Name: Rocky)_ AND MEGA MAN _(Nickname: Mega)_ HAD THEIR INCREDIBLE ENCOUNTER! STAY TUNED FOR THAT!

_**THIS MESSAGE WILL BE DELETED ONCE CHAPTER 5 OF MEGA MAN ZX CHRONICLES IS UPLOADED.**_


End file.
